Judgments
by Gary the Snail x3
Summary: She knew he wasn't like his brother. How could she make him see he was so much more than what he thought he was? He was perfect in her eyes. How could he be disgusted with himself? Didn't he know how much she cared about him? DARYLXOC
1. Chapter 1

_Oooh, my first chapter to my first story. I can feel the adrenaline already(; . Please Review! __  
_

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the walking dead! I only own my OCs! **(I would LOVE to own Norman Reedus but I can't poo.)

* * *

Breanna woke up from the rays of sunlight flashing right onto her closed eyelids. She heard movement in the tent. And she turned her head and looked over finding her best friend, Jenna, already up and moving. Her blonde hair looked like a rats nest on top of her head. The long-sleeved with shirt she wore was obviously worn out. There were to large whole near the wrists where her thumbs were, there where dirt and grass stains on it, and on the bottom part of the hem the fabric has started to fray. Her black cotton shorts, looked relatively new.

Breanna sat up while she pushed her red bangs out of her face. She huffed which caused Jenna's attention. Immediately those big blue eyes flashed up to her. "Morning." Jenna said handing her the bottle of water they shared.

Breanna took it gratefully and took a greedy gulp before putting the cap back on and setting it on the floor. "Morning." She told her back, standing up and stretching her arms over her head. "How did you sleep?" Breanna asked worriedly. She knew that Jenna was paranoid and had trouble sleeping just from the regular horror. Now basically being in one, could not be good on the poor girls' nerves.

Jenna shrugged her delicate shoulders putting on her black Reebok sneakers. "Alright, like normal. Stayed up half of the night and then finally went to bed when I couldn't keep my eyes opened anymore." Jenna told her tying up her sneakers.

Breanna changed from her pajamas and put on her denim shorts and red tank-top. It was hot. And how her friend was wearing long sleeves she didn't know. "I know it's bad to let our guard down." Breanna told her sitting down next to her. "But right now everything is fine-knock on wood-and I think we should do everything we can to soak up the good before the bad gets here." Breanna said with a small smile.

It's true that Breanna was always an optimist. She always liked to look on the bright side of things. How couldn't she? Things could only get better. And if they did get worse than it could only go on for so long before its get better. Breanna was so...innocent and naive to things. She was adorable. She was almost 24 and she still looked 18.

Jenna sighed but nodded to her friend. She didn't want her to get upset, she was a very sensitive girl. At first Jen thought that something must have happened to make her like that but nope, she was just an overly sensitive person. "Yeah, I guess you're right Bre." She told her standing up. "I'm gonna go hang with Glen for a bit."

Bre nodded tying up her brown construction boots. "Kay-kay. Have fun." Jenna left the tent after that on her search for Glen.

Bre put up her curly mess of hair into a ponytail. She subconsciously swept her hand over her cheekbones to cover her freckles but forgot she couldn't just sweep them off her face.

She stepped out of the tent and saw that the camp was awake and buzzing. She looked over to the RV and saw Dale was sitting on the chair with a pair of binoculars in his left hand and his gun in the right. Bre loved Dale. From the instant she met him he took her under his wing and she loved him for it. Reminded her of her Dad.

Bre smiled as she walked up the ladder going on top of the RV and stood next to him. "Hi Dale! How are you today?"

He smiled as he looked down at his favorite red-head. She was such an angel. She truly kept the hope in the group going. "Hey Bre, and I'm doing good. Yourself?"

She grinned and looked out at the trees and sighed. "I'm good." She saw a man come out of the trees. Short, disheveled, brown hair, he was tan, he wore a sleeveless plaid shirt and jeans. He had his crossbow behind his back and he had a number of dead squirrel that were cut open that he held walking to the camp and placing them near the fire where Lori and Shane were.

"Who's that again?" Breanna asked Dale pointing to the man.

"Daryl Dixon." He answered. "And him"-he pointed to Merle leaning against an old pick-up truck smoking a cigarette-"is Merle Dixon. Two of the men on this camp you do not want to get in with." He told her sternly.

She sighed. "But obviously Daryl can't be that bad. I mean, he just brought food for our group."

Dale looked down at her. Her big green eyes glittered with confusion. "Sweetheart, if he's anything like his brother I wouldn't want anything to do with him."

"But he might not be liked his brother." She told him having a very valid point. "Not everyone is like their siblings. Oh! it's like having an older sibling be really bad in school, and you are all nice and do your work but you automatically have something against you, and your teachers don't like you."

Dale shook his head at the young girl, he didn't know where she got her analogies from, but they were damn entertaining.

"He can't be as bad as his brother." Breanna said in a determined voice. "I'm gonna get to know him, everybody deserves a chance."


	2. Chapter 2

_Woo! Second chapter. Oh and just saying Breanna is kinda like Cat from Victorious. No I don't like the show, but I think it's absolutely adorable with how she acts. But Breanna is a little more mature...so YEAH! **Please Review!(: **_**_  
_**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the walking dead! I only own my OCs! **

* * *

Daryl Dixon was sweating his ass off. He dropped the squirrel near Shane and Lori. All's they had to do was cook them, he already gut them. _Such pussies_, he thought bitterly. They couldn't do shit. Other than have loud sex in the woods he saw more than once. He shuddered at the memory.

They were getting low on supplies. A lot in the group knew that. And now they would have to do a run to the town. But he'd be damned if he went. He already risked his life on a daily basis hunting to get food.

Daryl walked over to his pick-up truck and opened the passengers door. He bent down and picked up one of the many packs of cigarettes that were there and took one pack out. He shut the door and seen a bouncy red head coming over to him.

He didn't know her. Barely been around people in camp. But she was cute. Her red hair was in a ponytail but her bangs were hanging on her forehead, her eyes were green and were staring at him, her lips were red and full. She was tiny, but she did have curves in all the right places. He looked down scowling. _Shouldn't be thinking like that_, he told himself taking out a cigarette. He lit it and took a very much needed breath in.

The little red head made walked in front of him and said brightly, "I'm Breanna, and you are?" She asked him.

He took the cigarette out of his mouth and said, "Daryl."

She smiled, and damn him if that didn't light up her whole face, and said, "That's a nice name. So what do you do around here?"

"I hunt." He didn't like talking. Wasn't good at it. And he didn't like or know anybody here. Except for Merle. Didn't care to get to know any of them either, one day they would all be stupid enough to get killed anyway.

She nodded. "Well, I don't do anything around here. And I like feeling like I can help people. So could you teach me how to hunt?"

He shook his head. Taking another pull from his cigarette, this girl wouldn't be able to hunt he could tell anybody that just by looking at her.

She frowned and looked upset by the fact he wouldn't teach her. "But I'm a good listener. I won't be loud and I'll even let you concentrate."

"Yeah, 'cause I talk a lot." He told her sarcastically. "You wanna be helpful go wash some clothes."

She gasped and tears came to her eyes. _Shit!_ He didn't think she was that sensitive. He grunted and said, "Fine but be up at first light. If you ain't up. I'm leaving without you."

She brightened up immediately and said, "Okay! I will be up, I promise. And you won't regret it."

Daryl sighed and waved his hand at her. "Yeah, yeah, no go back to camp." He told her stomping out his cigarette.

She turned around took a step before turning back around. "Aren't you coming? I'm sure the food is almost done."

He shook his head. "I'll get my plate when it's done. 'Till then I'm sitting in my car."

She looked confused by this but when she saw he mad no movement to come with her, her shoulders dropped and she walked towards the camp. A hand came down on his shoulder as soon as she left.

"Well, well, well, my little brother is hittin' that pretty soon?" Merle said to Daryl as he was about to get into the truck.

"No, Merle." He told him firmly. He didn't like when his brother would get into his business. He would start to put pieces together and get Daryl and someone else hurt. Although he meant well, Merle was a total screw up.

He chuckled letting him get into the truck and Merle going around into the driver seat. "C'mon Darylina, how long has it been since you had some ass?"

Daryl shrugged. "Couple months ago." He told him nonchalantly.

Merle chuckled and said, "Get ready baby brother because she is going to have you between her legs in no time."

Daryl just shook his head knowing his brother was high. It was no use arguing with him about this when he wouldn't remember this tomorrow, much less in an hour.


	3. Chapter 3

_So because I am REALLY awesome and I just finished this chapter at exactly 2:51 am I figure post it now! (: So i have no idea what direction i'm going in with this story. Right now i like it but i could always just like stop writing it. Not saying you shouldn't ready it because from all the ideas i'm having it should keep on going for a while and a (maybe) sequel with two other characters i have been playing with around in my head... BUT i'm getting ahead of myself , just ENJOY AND REVIEW :D._**_  
_**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the walking dead! I only own my OCs! **

* * *

Breanna was up at first light like Daryl told her. She was excited. She would use this opportunity to get closer to him, to get to know him. And maybe even make him relax a bit. She dressed comfortably in her dark blue jeans and a black tank-top. She wore her construction boots, like always, with her hair up and out of her face.

Breanna walked outside and looked towards the truck where Daryl's tent was set up, away from everybody in camp. Why would he do that? It can't be because he is on watch, because Dale did that almost every night.

She began walking over to Daryl's tent and he came out when she was a few feet away. "Good morning."

He looked over at her and was already scowling. Like he couldn't believe he was taking her with him. He raised an eyebrow at her and said, "You gonna need to be quiet. No talkin' you need to be silent while huntin'." He told her.

His voice sent shivers down her spine. It was husky, rough even. Like he just got out of bed. She nodded. "Okay."

He started walking into the woods before stopping and turning around. She almost ran into his chest when he stopped short. "You got a gun?"

She shook her head. And she didn't know how to use one, so having one pointless.

He sighed, annoyed and went back into his tent. A couple seconds later he gave her a shotgun. It was long for her little arms and she looked at him like a lost puppy.

"Alright, I guess we're doin' more than just teachin' you how to hunt and track." He told her holding the gun for her.

They walked into the woods and he had his crossbow drawn, and she had one of her fingers holding onto his belt loop. She was studying him. His blue eyes were squinted, and he was tense. He was hunched over looking at the ground. She was really impressed that he did all of this on a daily basis.

He stopped all of a sudden and she ran into his back. "Pay attention." He snapped at her.

Bre looked down and nodded. She didn't mean to bump into him. He shouldn't just stop short all the time without telling her.

He jerked his head towards the huge tree a couple feet away. "What are we doing?" She asked him confused.

She saw him smirk. God he was so...nice to look at. "We are gonna to teach you how to shoot." He told her handing her the gun. "Tell me you know something about shooting."

She bit her lip and tilted the gun up and pointed to the trigger. "You push that and bullets come out."

He looked exasperated. "Well that's great you know that, but how about aimin'."

She almost scared to answer him with how he seemed to be annoyed by her not knowing much. But it's not her fault! She was a dancer, training to be a fashion journalist. How did 'knowing how to aim and shoot a gun' come into the picture of being a journalist.

He took her silence as she didn't know shit. "Alright hold the gun like this." He adjusted her arms on it, and then took a large stick and set it up standing against the tree. "Shoot this. But when you aim breath in and then slowly release your breath and pull the trigger."

Breanna looked over to him, he was standing on the left side of her out of range of the gun. So she wouldn't accidentally shoot him. "Are you sure this is a good idea? I mean the sound might attract walkers."

He huffed and said, "If I see any I'll take 'em out with my crossbow. Now shoot."

She cringed as he said for her to shoot. She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. She pulled the trigger and a deafening boom went through the air. But the large stick he originally put there was blown in two, they were on the ground and there was a hole where it was before.

She smiled as she looked at him. She dropped the gun and jumped up and down pointing to the tree. "Daryl, I did it!"

She seen a hint of a grin coming through but it turned into a scowl. "Alright come on, teachin' you how to track."

Was that not good enough? No she didn't like to be constantly praised but a, 'hey good job!', on her first time shooting (and getting it!) would have been nice. God Daryl Dixon is such a fucking prick!

He taught her how to track and would get frustrated whenever she didn't understand something. He would close his eyes and to count to ten, probably to try to reign in his temper. But then Daryl had an idea. He would be leading going somewhere around the woods and Breanna would be finding him by looking for track prints. At first she was nervous but what she didn't know was she was constantly in Daryl's line of vision. It took her nearly fifteen minutes to find him, but she did it.

Teaching her to hunt was...difficult. Because when he told her to shoot the little bunny she shook her head and whimpered, "Thumper." Daryl was cold and hard. He didn't have time for this, so without any hesitation he took his crossbow and shot it in front of her. Uncaring to how she would feel about it. But she just cringed and looked away from it.

After that they went back to camp. As they were walking through the woods to get back she decided to make light conversation.

"So what did you do before all of this started?" She asked him genuinely curious.

"Construction." He answered her walking over a large tree that fell, careful to hold all of the animals he had caught.

She nodded and even though he hadn't asked she said, "I was training to be a journalist. Fashion, to be more specific."

He just nodded. Continuing to walk. "So... you don't talk much do you?"

He shook his head. "Don't have much to say."

She nodded. Wow this guy was quiet! It was almost like he didn't like her. But that's crazy because he didn't know her. "So you and your brother seem close." She said conversationally.

He nodded. "All I got left."

She nodded kind of getting that. She really only lost her distant family. Who she wasn't close to, to begin with. Her mom died while she was in labor with her little brother, but her brother was born dead. And when she turned 22 her dad died in a car crash. Well not really died he was in a coma. He never woke up. _Well he was probably up now_, she cringed at the thought. She just had Jenna, her best friend that may as well be her sister. "Well, that's nice that you have someone that knew you, your whole life. No hiding anything from them. Just getting to be yourself."

He nodded. "Merle ain't really about feelings. All about getting high, and getting laid." He said bitterly. Like what Merle did disgusted him.

"But you don't care about that?" She asked him.

He shook his head. "Sex is the last thing on my agenda these days. And I never really got into drugs. Pot once in a while, but never the fucked up shit my brother does." He told her.

"I've never done drugs. I think I only drank on social occasions, I never smoked cigarettes. I tried them but I don't like the taste they left in my mouth." Bre told him shaking her head as she remember the taste.

She heard a chuckle from beside her and was shocked he actually laughed. Well not laughed but something other than that damn frown! "You can laugh!" She told him amazed.

He shook his head smirking. "I can." he told her simply.

"You know all the people at camp think that you're just like your brother. And they're not big fans of Merle." She told him.

He shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah, well if that's what keeps 'em people from bothering me, let them think what they want."

"Wait." She stopped walking and he stopped and turned to look at her. "You think you are like your brother."

He shrugged and kept walking. "C'mon. I gotta gut these things." He told her not bothering to wait for her to catch up.

She sighed as she jogged to keep up with him. They made it to camp and she sat with him while he gutted the animals. "How can you do that?" She asked, disgust clear in her voice.

"Get used to the feel of it, and the smell." He told her but then looked up at her with a serious expression. "If you're gonna puke get outta here."

She nodded. "Yeah. I'm gonna go." She told him. When he just nodded she said, "Same thing tomorrow?" She asked clear hope in her voice.

He didn't look up. But he nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

_NEW CHAPTER YES! well, this is the next chapter(: if you guys notice i am pushing two characters together(; . And just to let you guys know , i don't have like an update schedule .. whenever I finish a chapter i post it ! But it's gonna be maybe two days until Chapter 5 is up, because my brother is back from camp and i watch him more than our mother... -_- ANYWAY , i've also noticed i'm getting people following my story (which is awesome!) but you should definitely leave me reviews and tell me if i screw up! (: **Please Review! **_**_  
_**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the walking dead! I only own my OCs! **

* * *

They did the same thing the next day only they weren't really focused on tracking animals they were just walking around. Securing the perimeter.

"So you know that we're getting low on supplies." She told him. Running her hand through her hair, a habit she had grown used to when she was anxious.

He nodded, "Yeah heard the cop and the old man talking about it."

Breanna looked at him. "Do you think you'll go?" She asked him seriously.

He shook his head. "No."

She looked at him. "Why? I know you don't like the group. But there are kids here, and I mean they could always use more people like you going out there with them, you know cover there backs." Her green eyes were sparkling up at him. And he looked away from her.

"I don't need to go. I already risk my life on a daily basis, coming out here getting food everyday for the group." He snapped at her. "So don't try to make me go. 'Cause I'm not."

She nodded. "I'm not saying you have to I'm just.. Never mind let's talk about something else." Breanna told him. She knew to quit while she was ahead, so he wouldn't get even more mad at her. "How'd you sleep last night?"

He looked over to her, and instantly felt guilty. When he shouldn't. He didn't see why he needed to go out there and cover some strangers ass when he only used ammo, occasionally, which he brought with him. "Fine."

"I slept well too. Better than I had since this whole thing happened. I think it was 'cause I got tired from being in the woods all day yesterday." She told him smiling at him.

He nodded. "Is it like that for you? Or are you just used to it you sleep the same every night?" She asked him. The only thing she hated about him was that she always had to put in the effort to keep a conversation going.

"I guess I sleep the same every night. I've been going out in the woods ever since I could remember." He told her gruffly.

When she opened her mouth to say something he shook his head and said, "Sh." She frowned and he pointed to his ear. Well he probably heard something. He walked over towards the sound and she could hear faint groaning and leaves crunching.

They went over to a large bush and looked over and saw two walkers. She looked at him and he shot two arrows over into their heads. Clean shots, didn't make any noise, and he did it quickly, without bringing any attention to them.

She looked at him with wonder. "How did you do that?" Bre asked amazed.

He shrugged. "Been shootin' with this thing since I was 16. Comfortable with it. You'll get it once you find a gun your comfortable with." He told her, loving the smile that appeared across her face.

"I'll be as good as you?" She asked.

He shook his head and said teasingly, "Nah, nobody can be as good as Daryl Dixon."

She laughed and they continued to walk around the woods before coming out of the camp. She saw everybody around the fire and surprisingly Merle was there, and next to him was... Jenna and they seemed to be talking quietly with each other, getting along. That confused her, as far as she knew Jenna didn't like Merle at all. Jenna told her she thought Merle was a useless hick and another mouth to feed.

Daryl was about to turn left to where his truck was but she stopped him by putting her hand on his arm. "Maybe we should go over there. Even Merle is there." She told him pointing.

He grunted but nodded, she took her hand back and they began walking towards everybody.

"We need as many people as we can get to go. We need people to stay here for a just in case situation." Shane was telling everybody. "Volunteers?"

Andrew raised her hand first, while Amy had a look of exasperation on her face. T-Dog raised his hand, then Glenn, and surprisingly Merle did. Shane even looked a shocked by this but didn't say anything of it.

"Alright you leave tomorrow. We'll make a list of what we need and you guys need to get it and get back here." Shane told the group.

When Shane and Dale went into the RV, everybody kind of went into their group. Andrea was getting yelled out quietly by Amy. Glenn was outside his tent folding up his maps properly, and T-Dog was near Jim talking quietly.

Breanna looked to Daryl who was still looking at Merle. "Is it smart for him to go?" She asked him quietly.

He shrugged not saying anything, he walked over towards Jenna and Merle and I followed quietly.

"What the fuck are you thinkin'? Daryl asked infuriated.

"I'm thinkin' I'm runnin' outta pills and I need more." Merle told him chuckling. But stealing a glance at a frowning Jenna he stopped chuckling, becoming silent for a moment.

Daryl looked back to Bre, almost hoping she didn't hear that, but knowing she did. He sighed as he closed his eyes. "Fucked up man." Daryl told him.

Merle nodded. "I'll be damned if I'll be sober in this shit. Knowing what I can get my hands, on in this world now, without paying anything! Yeehaw!" Merle yelled. Jenna was sending him a disapproving look which he pointedly ignored.

Daryl shook his head and walked away. Breanna followed him, walking to his tent with him. He stopped right outside and put his crossbow against it. Breanna felt bad for him. His brother was going into the city just to get pills and any other drugs he could get his hands on. He wasn't even worried about Daryl. Not that he couldn't take care of himself. But really Merle was supposed to be Daryl's big brother. A little compassion could go along way.

Bre sat in front of Daryl watching him look at the dirt. "You think he'll be okay?" She asked him softly.

He shrugged his shoulders. "He better be."

"You're fucking stupid." Jen told him after Daryl and Breanna left.

Merle smiled cutely at her and shrugged. "Baby, I won't be as much fun if I aint high."

Jen glared at him and hit him hard in the back of the head. "You're such a fucking idiot. And I swear to you Merle Dixon you come back stone out of your mind you'll be jacking yourself off for a long time." She threatened before walking off.

Merle frowned and noticed he was now by himself. "Why is everybody so mean to ol' Merle?" He asked himself and started giggling uncontrollably and walked towards his tent.


	5. Chapter 5

_Wooo(: CHAPTER FIVE IS HERE! So I finished finally! I am SO not good with having a lot of characters interact with each other. Three at most. It's horrible but i am trying! it used to be much worse... believe me. SO i was watching Summerslam while i was writing some of this. WHO ELSE CRIED WATCHING TRIPLE H LOSE? I did ! Fucking Brock Lesnar... Pathetic match, he only won cause he broke Triple H's arm! UGH. Sorry i'm still upset by it so i needed to vent ... :/ **Please Review!  
**_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the walking dead! I only own my OCs!**

* * *

When the group was getting ready to leave it was emotional. There were tears and there were definitely some misunderstandings. The arguements were mainly between Daryl and Merle.

Breanna and Jenna were watching Merle and Daryl talk quietly with each other. Daryl looks pissed off and Merle looked exasperated. "I wonder what they're talking about." Breanna told Jenna.

Jenna shrugged. "I don't know, my guess is Daryl is pissed Merle is going just for drugs, and Merle has had enough of Daryl trying to stop him from doing what he wants." Jenna told her not taking her eyes off of the boys.

Breanna nodded. She was worried if Daryl would be meaner than he usually was without Merle here. Or if he would just be the same just go back into his shell. Eventually everybody was called to leave and Daryl just shook his head making his way to his tent, while Merle went to the truck that everybody was getting in to go.

Jenna sighed and said, "I'm gonna go see Amy. Make sure she's okay." She looked at the truck disappointingly.

"Okay." Bre said, while looking at Daryls' tent. She wanted to make sure he was okay. Sure nobody close to her was left, but if Jenna left her to go out and leave to go to the city for drugs, she would be upset.

She began to walk towards the tent when Dale called her over. She walked over to the RV and looked up at him, where he stood up top. "Yeah?"

"I wouldn't talk to him right now sweetheart, he's gonna be upset. I don't want him taking it out on you." Dale told her honestly hoping she wouldn't go down there. The Dixons were nothing but trouble the sooner she saw that, the better.

Breanna sighed and her shoulder dropped. "I want to make sure he's okay. I can't even describe how I'd feel if Jenna went into the city." Breanna really wanted Dale to get over his dislike for Merle. Daryl wouldn't hurt her! Sure he didn't talk a lot and he wasn't the nicest person...but he wouldn't go out of his way to hurt her. He just didn't seem like that type of person.

Dale sighed and waved her off saying. "Alright go see how he is."

She smiled and began walking back to his tent. When she got there she saw it was zipped close, she scratched on it saying, "Knock, knock."

"Go the fuck away, Breanna." He snapped from inside the tent.

She was taken back she just wanted to make sure he was okay. "Daryl, I just wanted to make sure you were okay. You seemed upset when Merle left." She told him gently hoping he would come out of there.

"Breanna, I mean it go the fuck away. I don't wanna talk to you." He barked at her. He didn't want her to see him like this. He didn't want her to see him weak like this.

Breanna sighed a little hurt by this. But she walked away sadly. She only wanted to help him, and make sure he was okay. He could have told her nicely. Being mean to people never solved anything! Well maybe it did and that led to violence, she didn't like conflict with others. She saw it solved nothing but causing tension in an already tense situation everybody was in.

She sighed as she walked over to Jacqui. She was such a nice African American woman. She genuinely cared about everybody and was always kind and nice. You just never knew if the woman was having a good or bad day.

She sat down on the log near her. She was standing doing the laundry. Feet away, Carol was with Sophia doing her laundry, near her Jenna and Amy, with Lori and Carl.

She felt someone brush her red hair behind her ear and looked up at Jacqui with her big green eyes. "Hi."

Jacqui smiled at her. "How are you?" She asked as she hung the wet clothes on the line.

She shrugged not really wanting to tell her why she was upset. "I'm good, how are you?"

Jacqui smiled down at her. "I'm doing well." She told her. "Do you have anything you would like me to wash?" She asked kindly. Jacqui was such a nice woman. She treated people kindly even if they didn't deserve it...except for Ed. Her dislike for him was known. But none of the women or the men liked him on camp. Except for Carol, maybe Sophia. What self-respecting man, could beat his wife or touch his daughter? It baffled her sometimes.

"No, I'll do it later, thank you though." Bre told her. She loved being over here near Jacqui. She never always felt the need to talk. Jacqui was kind of her mother figure around here.

Jacqui sighed as she sat down next to Bre. "I've noticed you have been around the Dixons lately." She began. "Is that why you are like this? What happened?"

Breanna looked to the older woman and sighed. "It's just, everybody thinks Daryl is just like Merle and he's not. He can be nice and he's good." She told her with a small smile. "He has been teaching me how to shoot and track things, you know."

Jacqui smiled sensing where she could be going with this. "Do you have a little crush on him?" She asked teasing her, loving when her cheeks became bright red.

"No!" She yelled. Then more quietly. "No, I just think that nobody gives him enough credit for what he does around here, and everybody takes advantage of him being able to hunt." She explained to her.

Jacqui chuckled. "Just be careful. A man like that has a temper and I don't want him to be hurting you."

Breanna didn't understand why everyone was saying to be careful around him. Okay maybe he hurt her feelings a little when she tried to talk to him when Merle left. But she had to remember everybody dealt with things differently.

She heard yelling going on her right where the other women were and looked to see Ed hitting Carol. Jacqui and Bre immediately went over there to help Carol when Shane came over, beating the ever living shit out of him.

He said something menacing to him, Bre couldn't hear, to concerned in holding back Carol from trying to get to Ed. When Shane stood he looked at all of them, his brown eyes wide as he stared at them, before walking off as if nothing had happened.

They let Carol go to Ed and all the women had the same thought going through their head. 'How could she still care for him, after all he's done to her?'

* * *

_So i know Dale is supposed to be the sweet old man on the show, and originally i wanted him to be like that on here. But he just came out like this. I don't know if it's just because i do have some anger so i had to make him a little bitter but yeah. I KNOW HE IS LIKE THAT. (: Also I got ahead in chapters but i still need to edit them. So it should be another day or so until another chapter(: BUT , i am writing the chapter where the group gets attacked, and it's possible going to be written much like how Shane beat Ed. Not really doing everything word for word. Just kind of putting it in the story just to let you know it did happen with them, and i am acknowledging it. So yeah that's pretty much it(: ALSO REVIEW PLEASE.(:_


	6. Chapter 6

_I AM SO SORRY! I really got caught up in this chapter i was writing and i'm getting a writers block on it! It sucks because i had an idea where i was trying to go with it.. but i can't remember it... but it was something good i swear! i just gotta wait for it to come back. And once it does i swear i will write i down the minute i remember! But here is Chapter 6(: **Please Review!  
**_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the walking dead! I only own my OCs**

* * *

She saw Daryl towards the end of the day. He just brought some squirrels and rabbits for us to cook, then walked away. He had done his best to avoid her, and succeeded. He didn't want her to see him so vulnerable. Why should he be upset Merle left? Merle treated him like shit, and ordered him around.

He shook his head as he lay in his tent. The cigarette in his mouth was doing nothing to calm his nerves. He felt really did feel bad about how he treated Breanna. She was the only one in this camp that gave him a chance. And he went and screwed up by turning into the monster Merle created in him.

He heard the camp talking quietly out there. How excited they were that everybody was going to be coming back tomorrow. Daryl was excited and nervous. He wanted to know his brother was okay, yet he wanted to make sure he didn't fuck up over there. Making things even worse here for them.

He heard walking coming to his tent and reached for his crossbow. The shadow came from in front and he relaxed when he heard her soft voice call out to him from the other side.

"Daryl?" Breanna questioned, cautiously. She didn't want to make him and more angry than he was but the food was almost gone and he wouldn't be able to get a plate for the night if she didn't give it to him now. "I have food for you. I mean you have to be hungry." She told him.

He stood from his sleeping bag and went outside the tent and saw the tiny redhead holding a paper plate, with some meat and rice on it. "I though you'd be hungry." She said in a smug voice as she handed him the plate.

He nodded his thanks and walked to his pick-up truck and ate in the back. Breanna followed him gesturing if she could come up with him. He shrugged and she smiled beautifully before climbing up with him.

"Did you hear what Shane did to Ed?" She asked him playing with her hair. He doesn't look up to her but he nods. "How can someone treat someone they 'love' like that?"

He shrugs again, not liking this subject. His Dad used to beat on his Mama, he was young when she left, maybe 5 or 6. But he remember her, she was beautiful, he remember her voice it was soft and gentle. But his Dad beat her to her breaking point and she left. He hasn't seen her since then.

Bre just sits in front of him watching him eat. "How long do you think we can stay here?" She asked him quietly.

He froze in his movement before finished chewing what was in his mouth before looking at her. "I don't know. No place is safe anymore, you're still gonna find walkers anywhere you go. If not them dangerous people are always out there." He told her honestly, seeing her big green eyes goes wide. Damn, she's so... innocent. How can she be in all this shit? She's just so oblivious to everything.

She looked up at him, not wanting to believe him. "But don't you think they found a cure? That maybe somewhere they were able to contain this... this thing. Whatever it may be. You really think it'll be like this forever?" Breanna asked him, hating how cold his blue eyes had gotten.

He stared at her hard. "If they do have a cure, how the hell are the supposed to cure every fuckin' walker? What happens when they run out of this 'magical cure?" He sneered at her. "You best get out of that head of yours that nothing will be normal again. We gonna be like this 'till we're dead or killed." He told her harshly. He noticed the tears in her eyes pooling. But he didn't give a shit, the faster she met reality the better. Her hope wouldn't be crushed, and when nothing meets her expectations she won't get as upset.

She sighed as she looked down, feeling the tears burn her eyes, doing her best to make sure they didn't fall. Her red hair came down around her hiding her face from him. Well! Why was he being like this? Is it because Merle left? Could he still be upset about that? She wouldn't think so, because he would be coming back tomorrow. Would he be going back to normal then? She hoped so. Breanna did, she wanted the old Daryl back.

He looked over to the tiny body that sat across from him. He didn't say anything, didn't make any move to comfort her. He just kept eating his dinner 'till nothing was left and put the plate down. She eventually brought her head back up and she looked sad or disappointed.

"I get that you miss Merle." She told him. "But you can't keep taking your anger out on me. I'm trying to help you, and you keep treat me like... like poo!" She yelled at him. He couldn't help but chuckle that she said 'poo' instead of 'shit'.

"What is so funny?" She asked bewildered that he started laughing.

He shook his head. And instantly the scowl was back in place. "You should go back to your tent." He told her standing up and hopping down from his truck from the side. "You should get to bed. It's gettin' dark."

She frowned getting down as well. "Are you gonna be okay out over here by yourself? I mean, before at least Merle was over here. But now you won't get warning if something creeps up on you." She told him, worried. After everything he just told her, what if something happened to him tonight? What if he got bit, or got hurt?

He chuckled opening the door to his truck getting a pack of cigarettes. "I'll be fine. You should head back to your tent though. You don't want to walk back once the fires out." He told her walking back to his tent.

She sighed. How did he totally not get the hint to ask if she wanted to stay with him until Merle got back? "Could I stay with you?" She asked timidly following him. "I just feel like nobody should be alone during this." She explained feeling a need to, because when he turned around he frowned down at her.

He looked down at her. Conflicted. Daryl wasn't sure. He didn't want her keeping him up all night with her yappin'. He didn't want her to see his scars either, and he slept shirtless. "Dale's on watch, nothing's gonna happen. Now go to your tent." He told her. Daryl didn't know how to deal with somebody worrying for him. He had no idea what to do in this type of situation.

Breanna sighed and looked down. How hard was it for him to accept help? She obviously wanted to make sure he would be okay for the night, and he acted as if it were no big deal he wouldn't be that close to camp if something bad were too happen. She turned around and walked over to her tent without another word. Fine if he wanted to act like bad ass extraordinaire then let him.

He watched her walk away with a frown on his face before ducking into his own tent. He stripped down to his boxers before, setting his clothes out in the folding chair near his sleeping bag and his boots were at the end of the sleeping bag. He idly ran a hand down his chest. Feeling disgusted with himself. All the scars he had, all of how he had earned, and he needed to be a 'better' boy.

He scowled. Fucking chick needed to ruin everything. He was just fine with how he felt about himself, and Breanna came and fucked everything up. Daryl needed to stay away from her. He doesn't like how he felt around her, how _inadequate_. _Screw her_, Daryl Dixon needed to worry about nobody but him and his brother. That's it.


	7. Chapter 7

_Ooooh long chapter! So i still have no idea what i am doing... SURPRISE THERE. but i already had the first part of this chapter done and kind of just typed what felt right at the end. This chapter is long because of how long i made you wait. I really don't wanna go through this whole thing again doing grammar and spell checks so if you see something just tell me and i'll fix it. I almost hate this chapter because of how long it is and how long it took me to actually finish it.. Next update? No idea.. **Please Review!  
**_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the walking dead! I only own my OCs**

* * *

Breanna woke up earlier than she could have the next morning. She was in her tent (much to her disappointment) and she saw a head of blonde hair peeking out from under her covers. She sat up and stretched a little before She got out of bed and changed. Shorts and a tank-top. Did it ever change?

She stood up putting on her construction boots on and walked out of the tent. She looked and saw Shane and Dale on top of the RV. They were speaking quietly about something while occasionally looking towards the roads to see if the Merle, T-Dog, Glen, and Andrea were on their way back to camp. Breanna sighed as she looked to Daryls' tent and he was already walking into the woods, his crossbow drawn.

She put her head down and shook it before walking over to the RV. "Good morning."

Shane and Dale both looked down at her and smiled. "Morning." They said simultaneously.

"Can I come up there?" She asked cautiously.

Shane nodded and she began to go up the ladder where she seen a radio giving off nothing but static. "What's going on with that?" Breanna asked that.

Dale shrugged and Shane explained. "We're trying to get a response from the group, or any other survivors out there for that matter, and we just can't get through." They both looked disappointed about this.

"Do you really think their other survivors out there? Other than us?" Breanna asked them occasionally looking into the woods for any sign of Daryl. Even though, I was still mad at him I wanted to make sure he was okay.

Dale nodded. "We all have hope that there are more survivors out there. If we can get in contact with them then who knows we can double our chances of surviving." Dale told me, while Shane went back to squatting and messing with the radio.

"But what if they're bad people?" Bre asked them. "I mean, people who could put the group in danger?"

Shane looked up at Bre, her green eyes were so filled with innocence. Not really understanding the impact of the question she just asked.. "We would never let anybody into our camp if we thought they would cause harm or bring danger to anybody."

Breanna smiled a little not saying anything after that. So they knew Daryl and Merle wouldn't hurt them. That showed something! So it was obvious that Merle was completely different from Daryl. And she never really talked to him. It was just their whole mannerism. Daryl was quiet and stand-offish. While Merle was loud and obnoxious.

She narrowed her eyes when they got feed back from the radio. "Stuck in mall...walkers...over-run." Glenns' voice came through the radio. It was broken up and it ended in static again.

Shane frantically picked up the walkie and tried to make contact with him. After several minutes of silence and receiving nothing but static Shane finally stopped. He climbed down and told us, to get everybody near the fire in ten minutes.

Dale and Breanna both went down, and Bre went into her tent where Jenna was laying down and reading a book in the tent. "Hey Jen." Breanna said walking in.

Jen looked up at her and smiled. "Hey, what's up?"

"Shane wanted everybody near the fire in ten minutes. Group talk." Bre told her without saying much more.

Jen nodded, marking her place in her book, before standing up. "Alright. I'm assuming you'll be getting Daryl?" She asked her blue eyes shining with amusement and curiosity.

Breanna nodded. "Hush! Don't even say it."

Jen chuckled and shook her head walking out of the tent with Bre. "Alright, alright. I won't say it. But what is going on there?" Jenna asked curiously.

"We'll trade information. What's going on with you and Merle?" Breanna asked, and giggled when she saw Jennas' face turn red. "Wait do you like him?"

Jenna didn't really give an answer. "Nothing is really going on. We just have...fun together." She said with a smirk. She didn't really want to tell her what they were doing Bre was so innocent she was probably, no definitely, is a virgin.

Bre nodded, noticing that she didn't answer her second question. "So what's going on with you and Daryl?" Jenna asked Bre.

Breanna giggled, pushing her red hair behind her ear. "Nothing really, he's being nice to me. He's teaching me to track and shoot. But ever since Merle left he's been nothing but mean to me." She said, at the end sounding a little put out.

Jenna looked over to the tiny red head. Her head was down and her lips were forming a pout, Jenna frowned. Just because big brother wasn't here didn't give Daryl the right to be a prick to her best friend. She exhaled violently and told her, "I'm sure he'll be better one Merle is back."

Bre nodded as they walked to the fire. "I'm going to go get Daryl." She told Jenna.

Jenna nodded. "Be careful. Want me to go with you?" She always had an uneasy feeling when Bre went out without her. At least with Daryl she wouldn't be alone and he could protect her, but Breanna going out to find him would be making her paranoid until she came back.

Bre shook her head. "No it's okay. You should talk with Carol though. She hasn't really spoken to anyone but Sophia and Ed, since yesterday." She worried for the older woman. How much abuse could she really take before she cracked?

Jenna nodded. "Alright, I'll go talk to her. But if you are not back in fifteen minutes a search party is coming out for you."

"Okay."

Jenna watched her friend go into the woods, a pistol in her back pocket of her shorts. Daryl Dixon didn't know how lucky he was that he had a girl like Breanna Collins after him. Jenna knew Breanna liked him. No matter how many times she'll tell everyone it's just because he has nobody to watch his back. She just hopes Daryl doesn't fuck it up.

Breanna walked into the woods cautiously and as quietly as she could. She was looking at the ground for any footprints. She saw some boot prints going to the left and she followed them. It led her to a tall tree and then that stopped. She frowned. "Where could have went?" She asked herself.

"What you doin'?" She heard a familiar voice question. She looked up and saw none other than Daryl Dixon laying on a branch in the tree.

"How'd you get up there?" Breanna asked with a smile.

"Climbed." He told her sitting up. "What you doin' out here? You alone?"

She nodded sheepishly. "Why the fuck would you go and do that?" He asked her, as he climbed down. "Could have gotten hurt, aren't you ever thinking?"

She just stared at him without answering him until his feet made contact with the ground. "Well, if it makes you feel better, Jenna said if we weren't back in five minutes there would be a search party." She told him.

He shook his head. "Why you lookin' for me anyway? Somethin' happen?"

"Kind of..." She hedged. "It's a group discussion."

"You okay?" He asked concerned. It was kind of cute, seeing him get worried if something was going on with her. The Daryl she met was starting to come back a little. Too bad that this news was going to send him back to being mean and moody.

She nodded. "I'm fine, but we really need to get to camp."

He nodded not saying anything but started walked back to camp with her close behind. "What's goin' on?" He asked her as he helped her over a log.

She shrugged. "I really don't wanna tell you in the woods so you can get angry with me and storm off leaving me here by myself." She told him truthfully hopping over the log, and walking beside him.

He looked over to her. "Breanna, did you do somethin' I should know 'bout?" He asked her slowly. He was getting better with his temper, but if she fucked something up he would fly off the handle and he knew it. Even now he was getting upset.

She shook her head quickly. "No I didn't do anything. It's just sometimes when you get upset or angry you take it out on the nearest person." She told him truthfully.

He nodded not saying anything, but knowing Breanna was right. That was one thing he always tried to control but he just lashed out on the closest person near him. It was something he was ashamed of. He had been trying for years to get a hold of it but he couldn't and he didn't know why for the life of him.

She didn't say anything either. She just tried keeping up with him. It was like since she said that he was trying to get away from her faster. Sure she found him on her own, but that was pure luck! And maybe a little from the tracking he had taught her but mostly luck.

Soon enough they came out and they saw everybody swarming near the fire and they both walked over there. When they came Shane stopped talking to Lori and said, "Alright, alright!" Everybody eventually quieted down and waited to hear what was going to be said.

"We got a call from the group." Shane began. "They're stuck in the mall. It was a lot of static. But we got important words. They could be overrun by walkers." He told them soberly. There was a collective gasp. "Now we need to make a vote. As a group. Do we stay here and let them come back on their own hoping for the best or do we go after them?"

It was silent for a while, Shane waited a couple of minutes to let that soak in before continuing. "You need to understand though. If we do this. Not all of you will be coming. You will be staying here with less protection, those of you on the road. Even less. We sent most of our ammo and guns with them."

Breanna looked at Daryl and saw him staring at the ground. He was tense she could see that. Not loose like he was in the woods before with her. He was thinking to because he was frowning looking at the ground. Whatever he voted she would. She already knew that.

Daryl didn't know what to do. His brother was out there and he felt almost compelled to go out there and try to save his ass. But then again Merle wouldn't give two shits if he were out there. The other people, as bad as it may sound, he didn't care about. He could take care of himself without them. He wasn't goin' Merle could make his own way back.

"Alright, those who say we go." Shane said. Slowly Dale, Lori, Jacqui, Jim, Jenna, and Amy raised their hands. "Those saying we stay?" Shane asked and the rest of the group put up their hands. Shane nodded. "Looks like we are staying here."

"Wait what?" Amy said to him. "You're going to let a bunch of innocent people who volunteered to go out there and get supplies for us just die?" She asked incredulously.

Shane didn't do anything for a couple of minutes. "They aren't our problem anymore. And they knew the risks. So do try the guilt tripping shit with me." He told her storming off to the RV.

Everyone just stood there. Stunned with what happened. Everybody wondering what was happening in that mall right this very moment. Were they alive? Were they dead? Only time would tell.


	8. Authors Note

So sorry, this isn't an update and honestly it might be a LONG time before the next one. I'm going through serious issues with my family right now. Whenever I do write I'm always excited to see how my ideas play out, and right now I can't do that. It sucks because I love to write and I don't have the energy to do it. I am so emotionally and physically drained it's not funny.

I really hope I can get back to writing soon, and I go back to normal. I have like 12 of the chapters done I would upload them but I really don't like them, it's just I'm very disappointed in how I wrote them. So I'm going to do my best to start writing again but I really don't see it happening. I feel... fucking broken. It sucks, it really does. Especially because I'm in school now, and I can't even bring myself to do my work. Not that I love to do it, it's just before I would do it and get it over with but now it just... SUCKS!

I know everybody is probably thinking you just updates yesterday! What could have happened in ONE day. Well it's been going on for a while and I am just not at my breaking point and I don't even want to read anymore. Which REALLY sucks because that is a fucking passion of mine. I absolutely love it, and that's how I know something is really wrong with me... SO ANYWAY, just letting you guys know I won't be updating for a while. Maybe this weekend I will but it doesn't look good guys... not at all. Sorry.


	9. Chapter 9

_So yesterday was Jeff Hardys birthday and I told myself that I HAVE to get at least one chapter out. This is the only chapter that's done, well it's not even really chapter just a little tidbit so you guys know I am TRYING to write. It's still not going well when most of my chapters aren't making any sense since I'm trying to go through and change all of them. I wanna say thank you to everybody who sent me messages and reviews hoping I can get better it really means a lot, and I'm so thankful nobody bitched me out like I know happens to some people on here... (: SO THANK YOU. Next chapter? Ummmm, I have no idea. Maybe tonight actually since I'm going to be put through hell and I'm just going to be working on this story if not then back to the first answer of 'I have no idea'. _**Please Review!(:**

* * *

Daryl was sitting outside his tent cleaning off his bows when Breanna plopped down in front of him. He chuckled quietly. She was adorable, at first after the group was talking she tried to steer clear of him. But when he was getting ready to go hunting and asked if she wanted to come she immediately perked up and agreed. Bombarding him with questions and talking non-stop like usual.

"So do you think they're okay?" Breanna asked quietly. She really didn't know. They hadn't heard from the group since Glenn got through and everybody was restless.

Daryl shrugged. "I don't know. If not then they won't be coming back anytime soon." He told her nonchalantly. Truth was he almost didn't care that Merle might not come back. Of course he would be upset but it would be just like the old days when Merle was in Juvie and would leave Daryl by himself either with their Dad or without him.

Breanna nodded. She didn't want to say she disagreed with him. She knew that would make him angry and he would stop talking to her for a while. But she had no one else to talk to. Amy was upset and frustrated that her sister might not come back and Shane was doing nothing about it, and Jenna was upset because Merle may not come back and she was acting heartbroken over this.

Daryl didn't say much after that. He just continued to clean his arrows and she watched him.

* * *

_Oh and I forgot to mention on top (because my thing decided to be a bitch when I was typing up there so I had to do it down here) thank you for favoriting (did I spell that right?) and following my story! :D_


	10. Chapter 10

_So does this still count as 'tonight' even though it's technically tomorrow? Well like i said today was totally hell and i did nothing but write all day. I am proud to say i am almost done with chapter 10(: . goodness i have so much drama in my life right now it's un-fucking-bearable. And sorry if my cursing is getting to anyone if any of you find it offensive just say so. Oooh ! and question how would you feel if Merle spontaneously showed up at the CDC? I don't have that part written yet but i was playing with the idea.. so review or message me yes or no? If not i can totally still write what was going on and like i said before i don't give word for word detail on all the scenes it's really focused on Breanna and Daryl. A little bit of Jenna and Merle but MOSTLY Breanna and Daryl. And just to let you guys know i had no interest in the Morales family so since i could care less about them on the show they are NOT in the story. oooh another question i literally just thought of, I really like Jacqui and how she interacts with Breanna so how would you feel if i kept her alive...for now? JUST WONDERING Next update...maybe in like three of four days?  
_**Please Review!(:  
Disclaimer:**** I don't own anything from the walking dead! I only own my OCs**  


* * *

Everything immediately stopped in camp when the camp heard a car with an alarm going off coming towards them. Daryl was out in the woods hunting. Breanna had wanted to go with him but he said he actually needed to catch something this time. So now Jenna and Breanna watched as a red sports car pulled into camp.

"What the hell you thinking?" Shane yelled at Glenn who got out of the screaming car. "You could have attracted walkers!" Shane hurriedly disabled the alarm making everything go silent once again. "Where's everybody else?"

With that said the truck pulled up and everybody came out. Andrea immediately walked over to Amy and swallowed her into a hug. T-Dog came out going towards Jacqui, and a strange man Breanna and Jenna had never seen before.

"Dad!" Carl yelled running over to the man. He pick Carl up and swung him in a hug. He walked over to Lori and she had tears in her eyes as he hugged her and kissed her head. Breanna looked over and Jenna and her gaze was still stuck on the truck.

"Where's Merle?" She asked me quietly. Tears swimming in the blue eyes. "Where is he?" She asked a little more loudly.

The man eventually turned and looked over at the camp. "I'm Rick Grimes." He told us. "Glenn hear helped me out of a rough situation." Breanna and Jenna both frowned when he didn't explain the situation.

"Where's Merle?" Jenna asked, not really to anybody just in general. Everybody in the camp stopped what they were doing, and took in notice that the loud, Dixon wasn't there.

Breanna didn't listen as they explained what happened. She was thinking about how Daryl would react to his brother not being here. That they handcuffed him to a roof, and left him for dead. She had no idea how he would react, especially with how he acted when Merle just left to go to the mall.

"So who's gonna tell him?" Breanna eventually asked when it quieted down.

Everybody looked at each other. Rick looked at Breanna and Jenna. "Maybe one of you two should do it." He told them.

Jenna and Breanna both looked at each other before Dale cut in. "You're kidding right? That boy has a temper. He's gonna be vicious!"

Shane looked over to Rick exasperated. "What the fuck man?"

T-Dog then stepped into the conversation. "I tried to unlock the cuffs, but I dropped the key. I'll tell him."

"No!" Breanna yelled. Everyone looked over at her in surprise. She never yelled at anybody, ever. "I mean, you can't tell him. He'll be just as angry at you, as he will be with Rick."

"And you know this how?" Lori asked, a little snotty.

"Because we've been hanging out. He's not a very happy person, finding out that his brother was left for dead on the roof, with a bunch of walkers trying to get to him. How would you react to that?" Breanna asked in a 'duh' tone.

Lori merely looked away and started playing with Carls' hair. Andrea and Amy both look to Lori in exasperation. Would it kill her to be at least a semi-decent person for one fucking day?

"I say send Breanna in!" Amy yelled raising her hand smiling over to Breanna. Breanna rolled her eyes at her but couldn't keep the smirk off of her face.

"We are not doing that, Rick, I know you just got here but you were the one to handcuff him to the roof, so you should tell him." Shane told him, hanging onto the shred of hope he had to continue leading the group.

"Bre just said that he will be angry might as well send someone in that he kind of likes here." Amy said rationally.

That announced another argument until in they all heard a dreaded southern voice yell out, "Merle! Get your fat ass up got squirrel!"

That silenced everybody until the Dixon question came into view. Breanna just looked over to the group and said, "Wait here."

She jogged over to his truck where he was getting a cigarette. He looked up and saw his favorite tiny red head coming over to him. "Hey, what's up. I see everybody got back."

She smiled a reluctantly at him. "Daryl, I have to tell you something but you have to pinky swear you won't take your anger out on me, and you won't do anything stupid."

He smirked a little when she held out her tiny hand and she stuck her pinky out waiting for him to promise. _What could have possible happened to make me mad_, he thought taking her pinky with hers.

She sighed a little when he made the pinky promise. His hand was rough and calloused. But it was warm and comforting. She didn't let go she just stared at their pinkies before she slowly untangled her pinky from his and let her arm drop. _Well, here it goes..._


	11. Chapter 11

_So what's going on? Hmm, well it might be a while before the next update my family shit is starting again and on top of that i have a project due Monday i didn't even start.. Can someone say problem? __**THANK YOU GUYS FOR FAVORITING AND FOLLOWING AND REVIEWING. **You guys are amazing , and to the guys who a reading but aren't reviewing or following or anything you guys are awesome to for reading my story !(:  
_**Please Review!(:  
Disclaimer:**** I don't own anything from the walking dead! I only own my OCs**

* * *

Daryl looked down at Bre. Her green eyes betrayed her showing all of her emotions to him. He didn't know what was going on. But she seem scared. Scared of him? What did he ever do to her to make her scared of him.

"When everybody came back...Merle didn't come back." She told him quietly but she hurried to finish before he flipped out. "But wait Rick handcuffed him to the roof, and walkers were trying to get to him, but T-Dog had the key and tried to unlock the handcuffs but he dropped the key down a drain and they left Merle up on the roof." She told him breathing at the end.

Daryl didn't saying anything for a while. He was just silent. She was scared, not that he would hurt her but he would hurt Rick or T-Dog, or both of them.

"Who the fuck is Rick?" He said dangerously low.

"Um, Glenn got him out of a tough situation. He's apparently married to Lori, he's Carls' father." She told him.

Daryl walked past her with only one thing on his mind. To kill this motherfucker named Rick. Who the fuck was he to handcuff his brother to the roof! He stomped over to Rick. He wasn't aware of what he was saying, Daryl just knew that he was yelling and swinging punches but somebody held him back.

Eventually Daryl calmed down and he told Shane, who was holding him back, "Get the fuck off me!".

"Listen to me," Rick started. "Your brother was a threat, he would have drawn every walkers attention. If I didn't do what I did." He told Daryl.

"Who the fuck are you to be making calls like that?" Daryl asked angrily. "You're here not even twenty-four hours and you start shit! Man you are one fucked up dude. I get that people here don't like Merle but even Shane wouldn't handcuff Merle to be left for dead on a roof with walkers tryin' to get him!".

Breanna just watched in shock, as Daryl went off at Rick and T-Dog. It was like she was frozen to watch as they agreed that they would go back for Merle. She only spoke up when Jenna said she would go.

"Are you kidding me!" Bre yelled to Jenna when Daryl left to go to his truck, Glenn went over to the RV to get his maps and Rick and Shane talked over on the other side of the fire.

"Bre, you would do the same thing if it were Daryl." She told her quietly.

"I thought you said you guys were just having fun. Having fun doesn't entitle you to go after him and risk your life!" Bre yelled at her. Mostly Breanna was scared. What if her best friend didn't come back. What if her and Daryl didn't come back. Something, anything could happen out there. "I want to go to then! I don't want to be here alone!".

Jenna immediately shook her head. No way was Breanna going, she only recently learned how to shoot a gun. "No you are not going. I need to stay here. What if somebody tries to touch my stuff, you know how Amy is." She said jokingly looking for any excuse to keep Breanna here. Mostly because her innocent is what made her, seeing those dead things and Breanna killing them was just something not meant to be.

Breanna sighed. "You can't tell me what to do! If I want to come then I'm coming."

Jenna sighed as she pulled Breanna into a hug. "Listen to me. I know I can't tell you what to do, but it would be very helpful to me if you stayed here and I wouldn't have to worry about you okay?" She whispered softly in her ear. Boundaries

Breanna nodded. "Okay, alright I'll stay here." She agreed pulling out of the hug. "But right now I'm going to see if Daryl will be rational enough to go out there and look for him."

Jenna nodded, watching Breanna go towards the beat up pick up truck when an angry red neck was angrily throwing in his shot gun.

"Hey." Bre said cautiously.

Daryl didn't say anything he just leaned against the drivers door and nodded his head in greeting.

"You sure about this?" Breanna asked cautiously. "I mean you're really upset about this maybe you should wait a day or two before you-"

"No I am not waiting. Listen Bre, I know you're worried and shit but Imma be fine out there, and so will Jenna." He told her.

She looked up at him sighing sadly. "You promise you'll look after yourselves?"

He nodded and his eyes widened slightly when she leaned forward and lightly brushed her lips against his own. He just stood there not reacting and before he actually realized what she was doing she pulled away and went back to her normal height.

She smiled up at him, he had such a relaxed expression on his face. Which was a relief for her, she did not want to overstep her boundaries. "For luck," She told him simply.

He nodded and hesitantly put a hand on her hip. "Well I'd be a fool not to come back to that." Daryl told her with a smirk. But then he seemed to realize what he was doing and he removed his hand.

She took a step back just as Rick yelled out, "Alright we're leaving!"

Breanna looked at him as he got into the truck. She saw Jenna going over to the pick-up and she got in sitting beside Daryl. "Be safe out there, kay?" Bre told them quietly looking at Jenna.

They nodded. "I'll see you, safe and sound when we get back." Jenna said. Daryl just reached down and gave her his shotgun.

She eyed it questioningly. "Just in case you run into trouble, only gun we practiced with." Daryl told her giving it to her.

She nodded and took it. They drove off after Ricks' truck seconds later.

* * *

_Finally they're getting somewhere! Just letting you know none of the... loving is coming until the CDC. And since nobody has really answered me, i'm just gonna follow the storyline, i thought about it. If Jacqui dies I feel like that will be a big eye opener for Breanna to start seeing the world for what it really is... Just saying ! REVIEW PLEASE? see what i did there? I switched the positions.. who's fucking brilliant? ME! i'm gonna stop talking now.. (:_


	12. Chapter 12

_Hey everyone! Sorry i didn't update in quite a few days! Boyfriend drama, family drama, my job kicking my ass, and schoolwork is a bitch. I wonder how people actually have time to do stuff. i know no excuses ! but still i actually had this chapter written for days and i just haven't been on MY laptop. Even for my project i have been in the library. So here is my Friday gift to you! it's looking like every friday i'll be updating. Just because i only have one class these days. at my job (Kmart wooo) my job i work Tuesday, Thursday, Saturday, and some Sundays. God i hate being a grown-up. :/  
__**Please Review!(:  
**_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the walking dead! I only own my OCs! **

* * *

Daryl and Jenna sat in the truck in complete silence. Nothing but the hum of the truck could be heard before Jenna asked, "Do you think he'll be there?"

Daryl shrugged. "Hope so, if not he knows how to take care of himself."

Jenna looked over at him in disbelief. "You're kidding right? He cannot take care of himself. Sure he knows how to shoot a gun, but he does not function properly without drugs. This is the worst possible time he could be going through withdrawal having a seizure somewhere!" She ranted.

Daryl smirked at her before looking at the road again. "He'll be fine. If anyone can find drugs, in the apocalypse, it's Merle. As for taken care of himself shootin' a gun is all we need to know anymore."

Jenna just sighed and looked out the window. "Be careful with him." Daryl told her quietly. She looked over at him, and her blue eyes were narrowed at him. "He's wild, don't know how to treat women." He told her.

Jenna rolled her eyes at Daryl. "I get that, I do. But he's being decent to me. He never forces himself on me, sure I have to be forceful when I say no but he does stop when I tell him to." She told him quietly.

Daryl just shrugged, he gave this girl fair warning if she didn't want to take his advice then that was her problem.

Meanwhile back at camp Breanna was bored out of her mind. Jacqui tried to talk to her and Breanna didn't want to seem rude but Breanna didn't want to talk. She was too busy worrying about Daryl and Jenna, and okay maybe a little about Merle. But only because Daryl would be really mad if he couldn't find him and Jenna would be really sad about not finding him.

She stayed in her tent for the better part of the day but she came out when Amy came into her tent. "Hey so I know you don't really want to talk but Jenna and Daryl would kill me if you didn't eat. And I'm not so sure I'll be able to save you a plate from the hungry, alive, people out there." Amy told her smiling slightly.

Breanna nodded and got up and left the gun in the tent. She had been touching it for hours and kept replaying how she said goodbye to Daryl. She had no idea how he would react when he came back. He seemed okay with her doing it but what happens if Merle didn't come back. Would he be different.

She sighed as she sat around the campfire everybody was talking quietly and eating. Breanna picked at the rice and meat on her plate. But then Amy got up and Andrea immediately quit the conversation she was having with Carol and asked her, "Where are you going?"

Amy blushed slightly. "I'm going to pee. Jeez you try to be discreet around here..." She said as she walked away leaving everyone laughing slightly at her answer. Nobody here had that much privacy anymore...

Just then a deafening scream came from the woods as Amy ran out and walkers were following her.

Breanna got up and she was almost frozen. She didn't know what to do. Her gun! The gun Daryl gave her! She could use that. She ran to her tent screeching whenever she would see a walker starting to follow her. She ran in and frantically picked up the gun and shot the first walked that was about to come into the tent, and she shot another that seem drawn by the attention.

She heard screams and then more guns going off, she heard Jenna yelling to somebody and Breanna sat down on her sleeping bag. She tried her best not to cry. After all they were all ready dead. She didn't do anything wrong, she was just protecting herself. But then why did she feel so guilty?

She heard two voices calling her name and she scrambled to sit up and she ran outside and ran right into two arms. They immediately came around her and shushed her soothingly while stroking her hair.

"It's alright, are you hurt?" Jenna asked Breanna quietly.

Daryl came over and saw Jenna hugging Breanna. "She okay?" He asked quietly.

Jenna just nodded and whispered something he couldn't hear in her ear, Breanna looked over to him and went into his arms and wrapped her tiny arms around his waist. His arms were just dangling before he saw the look Jenna threw him. He rolled his eyes but dropped his crossbow to the ground and wrapped his arms around her.

He threw Jenna a 'get out of here' look and she smirked and walked away.

Daryl looked at the tiny red-head in his arms shaking. He lead her over to his truck away from and prying eyes, and farther away from where Amy lay dead and Andrea crying over her.

"You been bit?" He asked her, when he felt her shake her head he looked down at her head, snuggled into his chest, before asking, "Then what the hell's wrong with ya?"

Breanna sighed before lifting her head and got lost in those beautiful blue eyes. She could tell he hadn't really held girls before, because he was tense. "I don't like killing those things." She told him quietly.

He snorted. "Darlin, you best get used to killing those things. That's part of this, well whatever you can call this shitwhole, is." Daryl told her, completely ignoring the fact he called her 'Darlin' while she on the other hand was inside jumping for joy. He gave her a pet name!

She smiled slightly, forgetting about the walkers and horrors of the day. "You called me Darlin." Breanna told him in a dreamy voice.

Daryl's eyes widened slightly, he didn't realize he called her that. But hell if that's what made her feel better about today he'll call her 'Darlin' all day long. He nodded. "Guess I did."

She was so giddy. She leaned up and put her lips to his. It was a different kiss then before. She teased his lips with her tongue before he, hesitantly, granted her access to his mouth. She smiled slightly slowly twining her tongue with his. His kiss was...new to her. She was used to fast and hungry kisses. This was slow and gentle. Like he didn't want to break her.

He pulled away first. She looked up at him and smiled her green eyes sparkled. "Oh!" She said as she remember something. "Did you find Merle, is he okay?" She asked him quietly hoping to God her question didn't upset him and he didn't move his arms that were resting on her waist.

Daryl frowned and took one of his arms back and went into his pocket. "No we didn't find Merle but we found this." He told her giving her a yellow piece of paper.

Daryl I wasn't no pussy got out off the roof. Tell that asswipe Rick I see him again I'll kill him same for the nigger. Don't know where I'm going but aint staying here.

It was coated with dried blood. "So he's alive." She said quietly with a small smile on her face.

He nodded and took the note back and put it in his pocket and took back his other arm around her waist causing her to frown slightly. "Yeah, now I know he's alive he'll be fine. Maybe it's better if he don't come back here. Won't cause any problem with em assholes in camp." He told her, ending bitterly. "Stay here."

Daryl walked over to get his crossbow and saw Jenna helping clean up the mess. He walked over to her. "Get in the tent, I'll help clean them sons a bitches. You go get some rest, Breanna's pretty shaken up. So she'll want you in there with her tonight." He told her.

She shook her head. "Fine I'll go in my tent, but I really think you should let her stay with you for the night." She told him, and when he opened his mouth to protest she said, "No I know her better than you do. Yeah she knows me better, but you make her feel safer."

He grunted and walked off to his truck where Breanna was still waiting, in her dirty gray sweat pants, and a males' black t-shirt he narrowed his eyes at that. Whose shirt is that? He thought bitterly walking over to her just noticing it now.

Breanna smiled up at him as he came over to her, completely unaware of his change in mood. He was in front of her and she put her arms around his neck. He tensed at the action and winced when she started playing with his hair. "What's wrong?" She asked concerned.

He stepped out of her reach and she frowned a little confused. Daryl was pissed, not at Breanna. But at his past, here was this beautiful woman who wanted him, and he couldn't even have her because of his stupid fuckin' issues. But he just shook his head. "You sleepin with me tonight, or Jenna?" He asked her staring down at her.

She giggled up at him. "Are you inviting me to stay the night?"

He sighed, frustrated she was making this difficult for him. "Listen, I just figured you'd be scared shitless of those walkers and still upset you had to kill some. But if you'd rather sleep with Jenna in your tent, no protesting from me." He told her harsher than he had meant to. It wasn't his fault though, when he fought, he fought for blood. Old habits die hard.

She looked down a little sad. "I'll stay with Jenna tonight." She told him softly. God, why did she constantly have to put him in a mood! When did she learn to just shut her mouth? _No!_ She stopped herself with those thoughts. _This was his fault._

He nodded, a little disappointed about that. But said nothing just watched her walk away from him, walking to her tent. His heart constricted a little when she would look to her sides and look at the bodies or when she heard Andrew crying loudly or Amy's dead body. Her shoulders were lightly shaking.

And before he even had a thought to go after her, she was already inside her tent.


	13. Chapter 13

_Soo this is out earlier BECAUSE i have a serious question. I'm working on two new stories. one for victorious (BAT) and one for one tree hill (BRUCAS) and i wanted to know what form would you guys want to read it in script or regular? Because script is really cool and i would love to try and write it, but story form focuses more on the characters... So let me know what you think and what other couples you'd like to see in those shows! I'm not doing a crossover though! It's just victorious with victorious(or an OC if you wish?) and one tree hill with one tree hill people(Maybe an OC if i feel it?)... SO REVIEW OR MESSAGE ME ABOUT THAT!  
__**Please Review!(:  
**_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the walking dead! I only own my OCs! **

* * *

Jenna was pissed, to say the least, when she saw her younger best friend come into the tent into tears tonight. She immediately made room into her own sleeping bag and used Breanna's sleeping bag as a cover. She looked down at the head of red hair buried into her shoulder. She reached into her jean pockets and picked up the note Merle left for her.

Jen know you're worried don't be. _Imma be fine can take care of myself hard as fuckin shit to write this with one hand while im bleeding from the other. i KNOW i will see you soon._

She smiled a little as she re-read it. Daryl didn't know there was another note, and she didn't want him to know. He would pester her about it, and how much a dick his brother was, but as she looked down at her best friend, who had tears stains on her, usually, flawless face. She came up with a different conclusion, Daryl Dixon was the dick.

* * *

Daryl was laying in his tent staring at the top of the tent. He was such a prick to Breanna. It's not her fault he has issues. Issues he should have gotten over already. Who the fuck cares if his Mama left him when he was 6, who the fuck cares she left him with an alcoholic for a father, and a druggie for a brother, who the fuck gives a shit his father beat him, and who gives a shit that when his Mama did come back he saw his father rape and beat his mother to death when he was 12? Nobody did. So if nobody else did why should he?

He knows he fucked up with Bre today, and could only imagine what Jenna would to him tomorrow. Daryl kinda hoped Bre would wake up early tomorrow so he could take her out into the woods. Maybe if he's nice to her tomorrow she'll forgive him.

Daryl wasn't ready to lose her. He wasn't ready for her to give up on him like everybody else.


	14. Chapter 14

_Hey everyone it's... friday! I hope you all had an awesome week and have an even awesomer weekend! **Thank you everyone for favoriting and following! Means a lot that everyone is actually reading it! **So one thing i want to address since i've been getting too many private messages about this subject.. _**LEMONS!**_ ahah who doesn't love them? Well i think it's going to be after the CDC explodes. The next chapter i'm on is 20... I think? Or somewhere close to there, ANYWAY i started it in about two of those chapters but i feel like it wasn't the right time? I kept most of the lovin' there but i decided differently... I DON'T WANNA SPOIL WHAT WILL HAPPEN! ahaha, ANYWAY HAPPY READING! (:  
__**Please Review!(:  
**_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the walking dead! I only own my OCs!**

* * *

Breanna woke up at the crack of dawn, like usual since she had met Daryl. She looked to her left where Jenna was sleeping. Breanna quietly and carefully got out of the sleeping bag. And changed out of her sweat pants and into denim shorts and out of her over-sized t-shirt and into a dark blue tan-top.

She put on her construction boots and walked outside of the tent surprised to see Daryl a couple feet away from the tent. Breanna looked down but walked the rest of the way towards him, stopping within arms reach. He obviously didn't like it when she touched him so she did not want to make him feel uncomfortable.

Daryl came towards her a little more and lifted her chin so he could look her in the eyes. "Wanna come out with me?" He asked her quietly, praying to whatever God there is she said yes.

When she just shrugged he said, "Listen, I'm sorry about I acted the other day. Wasn't right of me to be a total dick to you when you didn't deserve it."

She smiled up at him, and God help him, he realized he would do anything to see that smile stay on her face. "Okay!"

He chuckled a little. "Okay, you'll forgive me? Or okay you'll come with me?" He asked a little hesitantly.

"Okay to both of them, yes I forgive you, and yes I will come with you." She told him smiling happily.

"Well then let's get goin then, Darlin." He told her trying not to smile but was unsuccessfully able to hide it very well because her hand came up and rubbed over his bottom lip.

"Don't try to hide your smile." She told him quietly. Breanna would love to see his smile, she practically melted at his smirk and when he let out an occasional chuckle.

Daryl didn't reply, he just grabbed her hand and walked into the woods with her following him closely behind.

"So what do you think is going to happen?" Breanna asked him quietly.

He shrugged. "Guess we should move out. Geeks never made out of the city, must be runnin out food and are searching elsewhere." Daryl told her have his crossbow drawn when he found footprints in the dirt.

Breanna didn't say anything, since she saw him concentrating on something. Probably tracking, she thought. Daryl was hunched over and was looking at the ground and walking carefully pausing every now and then.

She heard him curse softly and Breanna immediately tensed. "What? What's wrong?"

He shook his head and ran over to the large tree a couple of feet away. "Climb up it now." He told her sternly. He had been following the steps and there were walkers around, he didn't know how many but definitely enough to where he would not be able to protect both of them.

She did as he asked and he gave her a boost up and she grabbed onto a large branch and pulled her self up. When he came up behind her he was flush against her back, his breath softly caressing her cheek. Okay so not the time to get turned on...

"Keep going." Daryl whispered in her ear. They needed to get higher up just in case the do catch a whiff of them, the dumbasses wouldn't be able to find em.

She nodded and kept moving until she saw a large branch that was covered in leaves, she looked at him and said quietly, "Can we sit here, until they pass?"

He nodded and motioned for her to sit down. He held onto the branch and was looking down squinting, when he heard and audible moan. Breanna froze and looked at him, and he shook his head telling her to be quiet.

Breanna hated these things, and she was more afraid of them now more than ever. Especially when she saw what they could do. They were scary, and she never ever wanted to turn into one. She'd rather kill herself before she could ever be one of those. She shuddered.

Daryl caught the action out of the corner of his eyes as he was counting them. Four walkers and he still heard two maybe three more still coming. He look up at her and her normally bright green eyes, were dull and coated with fear.

He carefully and quietly maneuvered himself over to her branch and squatted down in front of her. He pushed her light red hair behind her ear and she sighed quietly at the action.

He leaned in and whispered into her ear, "We gonna be fine, okay? They'll pass in a couple of minutes and we'll go back to camp okay?"

She nodded and rested her head onto his shoulder closing her eyes trying her best not to cry. She needed to stop being so damn weak! Everybody else in camp could handle this situation better then her. She needed to grow up!

Eventually, what felt like hours, they could climb down. Daryl went down first, and then Breanna followed him, and he caught her when she fell off the last branch. This girl clearly did not go out in climbing, or in the woods, before this whole thing happened.

When he set her down she looked up at him and said, "Can we go back now? I mean I know that you have to go hunting but I don't want to be out here right now."

He nodded hesitantly put his arm around her shoulder, having a silent thrill, when she leaned into his touch. Nobody ever made him feel as good as she did. Like he was worth something.

Eventually they made it back to camp and were standing by his truck. She leaned against it and buried her face into his chest. He stroked her hair and looked down at her. "You gonna be okay? Cause I can always go out tomorrow. Caught enough the last few days so we can eat tonight."

She shrugged looking up at him. "If you want, I'll be fine."

He chuckled and stepped back from her. "If you're not fine just say so. I know you're not." Daryl told her quietly.

She nodded and stepped towards him, playing with the buttons of his shirt. "Fine, I'm not fine, and I'd really appreciate it if you stayed with me today and went out tomorrow." She told him pouting a little. She hadn't wanted to admit that. She wanted him to think, that she was tough and that she whenever she was scared she didn't run like a dog with her tail in between her legs.

He nodded and kissed her head, without thinking. "Then I'll stay with you today."

She smiled and looked up at him. And just when she thought he would lean down and kiss her, Jenna came over. "Listen Rick wants everybody for a meeting."

She smiled at Breanna and when Bre left to go near the fire and ran over to Jacqui to talk, Jenna gave Daryl a dirty looks. "I don't want you playing her." He looked confused to she elaborated. "She likes you, and I can tell you like her. But you have to go and be a fucking dick about things and you take your anger out on her."

Daryl nodded. "I don't mean to do that. And I am gettin better."

She just nodded. "Well let's go then."

Daryl followed her and he stepped behind Breanna and carefully wrapped his arms around her waist. He was tense and nervous. Been damn near forever since he had a girlfriend. He didn't know if he was doing this right, but when she leaned into his chest he relaxed a little.

"We can't stay here." Rick said in a definite tone. "Walkers never left the city before. So obviously they're moving out. And in packs. So Shane and I were talking and we have an idea of what we could do." He told us, but Shane threw him a dirty look when Rick said his name. "We can go to the CDC. That's where they were tellin everybody to go before this happened might have a cure."

Breanna looked up at Daryl confused. He just shrugged and tightened his arms a bit around her. Which she loved, she could feel his heartbeat against her back.

"We're moving out today." Rick told everybody. "We're packing everything up now and then we're going. We'll be out before nightfall."

Everybody immediately scattered around like chickens without heads to pack everything up. Breanna walked over to her tent with Daryls' arms still around her. She smiled a little and he asked. "You ridin with me or Jenna?"

"Can I ride with you?" She asked.

He nodded. "I'm gonna go pack my shit, you put yours in your car okay?"

She nodded and felt a little empty when he removed his arms around her waist and walked away from her. Jenna came up to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Ready to move out?"

Breanna reluctantly nodded and they went inside the tent to start packing.


	15. Chapter 15

_Hello! So 2 updates in one day and that's because I wanted to tell you... **I finished this story**! Amazing right? WRONG! Editing for spelling and grammar mistakes SUCK. Makes me wish I was actually paying attention was buttons i was pressing... Anyway __enjoy the TWO chapters you can read today!(: But if you see any mistakes just tell me, i'm too busy going through the other chapters(: HAPPY READING!  
__**Please Review!(:  
**_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the walking dead! I only own my OCs!**

* * *

Breanna sat next to Daryl in his beat up pick up truck. They just got on the road minutes ago, and she was sweating her butt off. She should have worn pants not shorts because the leather of the seats were sticking to her legs and it hurt!

Daryl chuckled at her when he heard her gasp and saw she was picking up her legs off of the seat. He rolled up the windows and turned on the air conditioner.

"No don't do that! It's wasting gas." She told him quickly shutting it off.

"It's my truck woman!" He told her loudly. "I'll turn it on if I want to." With that being said he turned it on low.

She sighed and said, "Thank you."

He nodded and she moved over towards him, when he didn't protest she put her head on his shoulder and was tense for a couple of minutes waiting for him to roll his shoulder and push her away, and when he didn't she smiled a little and relaxed against him.

"Do you think it's gonna work?" She asked him as she played with his sleeve.

He shrugged. Carefully putting his right arm around her and driving with his left. "What do you think?" He asked her for once. She always asked him and agreed with him. He wanted to know what was going on in that gorgeous head of hers.

She sighed snuggling into him more as the tuck got a little colder and brought up her legs so she was sitting indian style. "I hope that we will find a safe haven and this is it. I really hope there is a cure out there so in case something does happen to one of us we can cure them so they can still stay alive, alive."

Just then they heard one honk and immediately pulled over to the side as did everyone else. Rick got out of his car and came over to Daryl with Shane and Dale behind him.

"Jims' been bit." Rick told them soberly. "He wants us to leave him here. So that's what we're gonna do." He told them.

"I don't fuckin' care do what you want." Daryl snapped. Why the fuck would Jim still be traveling with them when he was bit. And why the fuck did they not tell him?

Breanna gasped. "He's bit? That means he's gonna be one of those awful things." She told Daryl like he didn't know that.

He smirked a little as he looked down at her and nodded. "Yeah, I know." She was really adorable, she was so fucking innocent he couldn't believe someone (at her age), and in this new world, could still be like that.

"Will he be okay out here on his own?" Breanna asked them.

Rick nodded, just so Breanna could have her peace of mind. "Yeah, he wants to be out here."

Breanna sighed and leaned on Daryls' shoulder. She watched as the men went into the RV and came out with a sickly looking Jim. He was pale and sweating. His cheeks were hollow, and he was too weak to walk by himself, Rick and Shane sat him up against a tree. They tried to give him a gun but he said no that they would need it more.

Everybody said their good-bye's and then back on the road they went. "C'mon you can't be that sad he's dyin', Darlin. You barely even talked to him." Daryl told her truthfully, confused when she sent a glare his way. "What?" He asked.

She sighed angrily. "You don't get it. Just knowing that someone I know is going to be one of those things is...sad. It makes me angry that you show no compassion or even a little sympathy. I mean would it kill you to give me a hug and tell me everything will be okay?"

Daryl just shook his head, opting not to give a response. It would only make her more pissed at him. For about fifteen minutes it was silent in the car. Only the hum of the engine and the air conditioner could be heard.

Breanna started getting restless and cold. She got on her knees and tried to see if Daryl had a blanket or something she could use to cover herself.

Daryl shifted uncomfortable when her ass was in plain sight. He swallowed audibly and asked her, "Darlin, whatcha lookin for back there?"

"A blanket." She told him moving around a black duffel bad finding a red blanket underneath it.

"Ah ha!" Breanna said victoriously as she held the blanket in the air. She sat back down and went flush up against him and snuggled into him, constantly moving her head on his arm making him put it around her.

"Go to sleep, we still got a long drive ahead of us." He told her quietly turning off the air conditioner but leaving the windows rolled up.

She shook her head, though yawning while she did so. "You could get bored, and what happens if you fall asleep. You're the one who's driving!"

He chuckled amused. "Darlin, I'll be fine just go to sleep I can stay up twenty-four hours and I'll be fine." Daryl looked down at her, her head leaning against his neck.

She sighed and her breath tickled him. "You're like the energizer bunny." She told him tiredly.

"Bre, just go to sleep." Daryl told her. "We don't know what's gonna happen at the CDC, if it don't turn out how we want it, you don't how long it will be until you can rest like this."

She nodded and shut her eyes, not fighting with his logic. But she prayed to God, if there even was one, to give them this. To give them their haven, or at least a place that was safe to stay there forever. Until the walkers died out. Goodness if only wishes came true...


	16. Chapter 16

_Hey guys! So i figured I'll upload the chapters as I'm gone going over grammar and stuff, and I'm working on my one tree hill story and am on chapter 3! but thats because chapter one and two are fairly long, chapter one is like 7 pages and chapter two was like 9... I just have one paragraph of chapter three done.. so it'll take a day to finish that.. ANYWAY HAPPY READING!__  
__**Please Review!(:  
**_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the walking dead! I only own my OCs!**

* * *

Daryl was shaking her awake. She needed to get up fast. He sighed in relief when her beautiful green eyes opened and looked up at him. She smiled sleepily at him and said, "Hey."

"Hey, listen you need to get up now. I'm gonna get my shit, you go by Jen okay? You get your bags then you two come back by me okay?" Daryl told her helping her sit up.

She nodded and said, "You promise you'll protect me?"

The way she looked at him while she said it almost broke his heart. Like she thought he would say no. "Darlin, of course I will. But right now you need to run over to Jen and get your shit like I said, alright?"

She nodded and ran out of his truck to her familiar blue Audi. Jen had the trunk opened and was carrying her two black duffel bags and she turned around when she heard footsteps coming towards her.

"Here you go." Jenna told Bre, handing her Bre's pink duffel bag and her green backpack.

"Thank you." Bre said as she put on her back pack and swung her duffel bag over her shoulder. "Daryl said once were done to go by him."

Jenna nodded and took Breanna's hand in hers' and walked over to the pickup truck where Daryl was. Daryl nodded at them and took his bag out and slung it over his shoulder, holding his crossbow. He put an arm around Breanna's waist and walked over to the RV where everybody was.

Rick was standing in the center of the tiny circle they had made. "Listen we stay together. Nobody wonders off. We do not know if they are dead or still moving." Rick told them calmly and quietly. When everybody gave their nod of acknowledgment he nodded. "Alright let's go then."

Breanna hooked her thumb into Daryl's belt loop since he was in front of her, his crossbow was drawn and he was hunched over looking very alert. Her other hand was holding onto Jenna's hand tightly. She didn't want to look at anything, she didn't want to see the bodies so she stared straight ahead. At Daryls' back.

Eventually they made it to the locked down building. At that point everybody starting banging against the doors, yelling for it to open. The noise everybody was making started to attract walkers.

"Daryl..." Breanna whimpered, tightening her hold on his belt loop.

He didn't say anything didn't even acknowledge the fact that she said anything. Jenna looked over to Rick. "Nobody is there! We have to head out now!" Shane yelled at him.

"No, no!" Rick yelled looking at the camera. "The camera moved."

Jenna froze as she looked up at where the camera, waiting for the tiniest movement. It moved a little to the left, and she had an inner joy. And just as the walkers started to move closer towards them the doors opened up.


	17. Chapter 17

_So nothing here's a chapter... (: And i totally was watching the episodes this happened when i was writing this chapter and next chapter. I kinda of just shortened everything but i think my favorite scene i did was the dinner scene... WHO DOESN'T LIKE A POSSESSIVE DARYL DIXON? Anyway , i'm uploading the next chapter in like a few minutes so yeah... FASTEST UPDATE IN HISTORY WOO! Happy Reading!  
____**Please Review!(:  
**_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the walking dead! I only own my OCs!**

* * *

Breanna winced as Jenner took her blood. Daryl stood near her taping the cotton ball to Jenna's arm. He remember how scared Breanna was of the needle and she made everybody go before her.

_Flashback: _

_"Daryl," She whimpered to him, after Jenner said they needed a blood sample. The least he could do since he already broke all the rules letting them come in. _

_"Darlin, you'll be fine." Daryl told her looking down at her. "And think about it, once you get done you get a nice and hot meal and shower." He told her loving the contented sigh escape her lips. "Listen I'll go before you. Okay? I'll bandage you up and then you and me will go to the dining room and eat and then you'll be bathing like a normal fucking person!" _

_Breanna giggled looking up at Daryl. His blue eyes were showing some emotion she hadn't seen in them before. He looked relaxed, happy even. Was it selfish of her hoping she was the cause of that?_

_Present:_

She closed her eyes as he pulled the needle out and ran to Daryl with her arm out. He promised he would do it.

Daryl looked at her teary green eyes and immediately looked back down at her arm taping the cotton ball to her arm. _Fucking Jenner_, he thought as he looked up and watched a tear fall down her cheek. Why the fuck couldn't he just see that they were alive and breathin!

"All done." He told her quietly, kissing the top of her head. "Ready to eat? Jen's all down there and ready."

Breanna nodded wiping her tear away and instantly a smile on her face. "Okay!"

Daryl chuckled at her change of mood and put a hand on her lower back guiding her into the dining room where everybody sat. Jenna was sitting near Glenn and two seats were opened next to her. Breanna sat next to Jenna and Daryl sat next to her.

They made their plate of food and Daryl took a bottle of whiskey. "Can I have a sip of that?" Breanna asked curiously.

"Darlin, have you ever even drank before?" Daryl asked smirking, loving the buzz the beer was supplying.

She nodded. "On my twenty-first birthday Jen took me out and I had shots, and did you know belly shots tickled?" Breanna asked wide-eyed and innocently not knowing he got made thinking of another man touching her that way.

"Who the fuck was taking body shots off you?" Daryl asked unable to hide his anger.

Breanna pointed to Jenna who was talking to Glenn about some comic book. "Jenna." She said innocently. "I wanted to do one but she told me only guys were perverts there so she would do it. And it tickled!" She said giggling.

Daryl let out a breath he'd been holding and put his arm around her chair. "Good thing Darlin. Don't want anybody elses hands on you but mine." He told her taking another swig of the beer.

She smiled delighted on getting all of this information out of a buzzed Daryl. "Really? Why is that?"

He leaned in and whispered in her ear, "I want you to be all mine."

She shivered when his breath tickled her neck. She found herself leaning forward to kiss him but then the sound of silverware tapping a glass was made and jumped back a little and Daryl slowly leaned back into his chair, in his original position.

Breanna looked over where Rick stood holding his glass of wine. "I think we should thank our host for letting us stay here." Rick said smiling, looking over at Jenner.

Jenner nodded and picked up his glass of wine and drinking it.

"So doc, what happened here?" Shane asked him after her put his glass down.

Jenner shrugged looking distant as he answered. "The doctors and scientists were here, trying to make a cure as everything was going on. But I guess they realized that they couldn't make a cure or they just gave up trying when everything got out of control. So they left to go be with there families. Then the military started to fall apart, everyone who did stay started panicking suicides were made, people killing other people to ensure that not everybody would become infected."

Shane's eyes widened as Rick asked, "And you stayed?" Jenner nodded. "Why?"

"I was hoping to make a difference, to find a cure anything." Jenner said quietly although he could still be heard in the thick silence in the room. "Nothing yet."

Everybody was silent for a couple minutes. Before Glenn broke it, apparently to buzzed to care. "Dude you are such a buzz-kill."


	18. Chapter 18

_See i promised! I think this is my second favorite chapter .. my first i didn't upload yet (; ahhaha i'm such a pervert :p. Anyway, HAPPY READING!  
____**Please Review!(:  
**_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the walking dead! I only own my OCs!**

* * *

Breanna was following Daryl closely as they walked down the halls to their room. She was giggling excitedly at the thought of going into a shower again...much less a hot one! Breanna was thrilled to put it lightly.

Daryl was trying not to smile as he could practically feel her happiness and excitement oozing out of her into him. She was just so damned happy, and he doubted her smile could get any bigger.

When they walked into the room he shut the door and turned to her where she was already getting out her clothes. A pair of black sweat pants and a purple tank-top. When he walked towards his bag on the bed she walked closed to him.

"Wanna join me?" She asked him quietly. Breanna was nervous to say the least but she really liked Daryl, maybe even loved him. He made her feel safe, and he didn't get impatient with her when she didn't understand something. She loved the way he looked at her. It was only recently he looked at her with warm eyes, not the cold ones he gave everybody else. But he would look at her, and she would get excited he would touch her but he wouldn't. And she would feel very disappointed.

Daryl was shocked when she asked him. Of course he wanted to! But he wasn't ready for her to see his scars. Could only imagine the look of disgust on her face when noticed. He shook his head. "No you go ahead, I'll go in after you."

Breanna was disappointed, yet again. "Why? You know everybody is going in now, if you wait all the hot water will be gone." She said logically.

Maybe I need a cold shower, Daryl groaned inwardly. He opened his mouth to protest she kissed him. Her tongue met his and he groaned before taking a fistful of her hair and controlling her head. She moaned and arched her back pressing her breasts into his chest.

She smiled against him when she felt him pushing her onto the bed, and even more delighted when he came on top her. His tongue was thrusting against hers roughly mimicking what his clothed hips were doing.

Breanna moaned opening her legs letting Daryl fall into her cradle. She needed to breathe, but she didn't want his mouth to leave her body. As if sensing this, Daryl broke the kiss and started kissing her jaw down to her neck.

Breanna whimpered softly as she started unbuttoning his shirt frantically. She was grinding against his erection trying to ease some pressure but it only added.

Daryl groaned when she started rocking against him. He could feel her heat through her shorts she was wearing. As he was kissing her neck he could smell her, although there wasn't a decent shower, she smelled amazing to him. Like rain or just nature in it's purest form. He loved it. But he jerked away when he realized she unbuttoned his shirt.

Breanna froze when he jumped off her hastily buttoning his shirt. His stomach was literally cover in white scars. She stood up slowly watching him. "Daryl, are you okay?"

"I'm fine woman go take your shower." He snapped at her finishing the last button heading for the door.

"You know you can't keep doing this!" She yelled before he could open the door. "You can't keep pushing me away. It's not fair, you're sending me mixed signals and it's like you can't make-up your mind whether you want to like me and be nice, or you turn into this jerk off who can't get his head out of his butt!" Breanna told him, her green eyes flashing in anger.

Daryl turned around and looked at her. "You don't know shit." He barked at her.

"Okay big freaking deal you have marks! Everybody has pasts they need to deal with. I don't care Daryl! You can wait to tell me about all of them, or not at all just stop being so freaking hot and cold with me." Breanna told him looking up at him. He started walking slowly over to her like he was stalking his prey. And Breanna didn't know whether or not to run or stand her ground. For once she chose to stay.

"You don't want to know." He told her simply, all fight gone from his voice. But it was different this tone was layered with pain.

She shrugged. "Maybe I don't, but if you telling me makes you finally start acting normal with me that who the fuck cares?" Breanna covered her mouth with a gasp. She just cursed! She never cursed, normally she would be getting soap in her mouth.

Daryl smirked a little watching how she reacted to, he assumed, her first cuss word. He couldn't help but let out a chuckle when her eyes widened. "See! You're getting me so frustrated that I cursed. I never curse." She Breanna told him hotly, her green eyes glaring at him, her lips parted while she let out shallow breaths.

Daryl sighed. "That's what I do. Bring out the worst in people." He told her simply.

She shook her head frantically sending her red hair flying across her shoulders. "No, no! Don't think that. It's just, you frustrate me sometimes." Breanna told him truthfully.

Daryl walked closer to her and started playing with a curl that was on her shoulder. "Cause you don't know how I am."

"Then tell me." She pleaded with him. "Just tell me what I can't do and what sends you running. Tell me what's okay. Tell me where I can touch and kiss you. I just.." She broke off with a sigh looking down shaking her head. "I don't know what to do around you." Breanna finished softly.

He didn't say anything. He just stared down at her flushed face. Breanna stared back not breaking eye contact. Daryl looked down at her and smiled slightly before leaning down and capturing her lips with his


	19. Chapter 19

_So, I personally think this chapter is boring, but I needed to do it. As it was a MAJOR part of the episode, I'm uploading the next chapter in a couple of minutes :D **Thumbs up! **  
____**Please Review!(:  
**_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the walking dead! I only own my OCs!**

* * *

Breanna felt great, even though they were following Jenner into part of a computer lab. She felt constricted almost. Like she couldn't get enough air if she tried... but she didn't like that smell of the rubbing alcohol that seemed to be the aroma of the lab. It was bright and the computers all turned on when Jenner told 'Vi' to.

No she was in a great mood because she and Daryl were finally on the same page. Kind of. She still didn't have sex, which was okay with her. Whenever he was ready but it just seemed a little weird that for once a girl was ready to lose her virginity and-her boyfriend?-didn't seem ready to take it.

A brain appeared in the center of all of computers. Breanna looked up at Daryl confused. He shrugged and just pulled her tighter to him.

"Is that a brain?" Carl asked with a bit of a smile.

Jenner nodded. "Vi, show in EIV."

"Enhanced Internal View on." A computerized voice said as the pictures changed. It zoomed in to a particular part of the brain. It got bright and colors started to appear, and certain colored lines were moving.

"What are those?" Shane asked inquiring to the lights.

"It's the persons' life." Jenner said, but when he got nothing but confused looks he explained more. "They do everything in the body. It's the impulse that controls everything a person says, does and thinks. From birth till death."

"What is this?" Rick question frowning. "A vigil?"

Jenner nodded. "The playback of one."

Andrea looked up from where Jacqui was standing. "They're dead?"

Jenner nodded again. "Test Subject 19 was bitten and turned. They volunteered so we could record how it worked. Vi, scan to first event."

The pretty blue lines Jenna had just been looking at fascinated with, had just turned black and lifeless. Jenna's eyes widened when she saw this, and looked over at Daryl who looked over at her frowning. He didn't say anything he just turned Breanna around and had her face in his chest, although she turned it to the side so she could still see.

"It invades the brain like meningitis." Jenner said indicating to black lines, "The adrenal glands hemorrhage, the brain goes into shutdown, and then, the major organs." The head became cloudy, filling with the black, and then the light went out, leaving the empty shell of a head. "Then death." Jenner said, as the person on the screen lay still, "Everything you ever were, or ever will be, gone." He told them, his voice monotone.

"That's what happened to Jim, right mom?" Sophia asked innocently. Carol nodded squeezing her daughters hand.

Jenner went on. "Vi, second event."

"Scanning second event."

"The time when they come back varies greatly. It can happen in as little as three minutes. The longest one on record we have is in nine hours." Jenner told them at the screen as red lights came on over-powering where the other lights were on.

"It restarts the brain?" Rick asked.

Jenner shook his head. "The brain stem. This just gets the body moving. The 'you' part doesn't come back."

"So they're not alive?" Shane asked.

Jenner shrugged looking him in eye. "You tell me. They still are technically humans, according to science, but the parts that matter the most aren't back with you. You are driven with such need to find the nearest food source."

Breanna perked up at this point looking up at Daryl. "That's like a dog when it eats until it pukes!" She said like she made a great discovery, and getting a weird look from Jenner and certain members of the group others with disgust and distaste.

Daryl just nodded kissing her head. "Yeah, darlin, kinda like that."

A beam of light went through the head of the person. From the forehead to the other side. "What was that?" Lori asked shocked.

Jenner shrugged. "Shot his patient in the head." He answered simply like they should have known.

"Do you even know what this is?" Shane asked.

Jenner shrugged again. "It could be a number of things. Virus, bacteria, parasitic, fungal..."

"Or the wrath of God?" Jacqui asked when Jenner trailed off.

Jenner stared off. "It could be." He didn't argue, let the woman have her beliefs.

"There are others right?" T-Dog asked, not taking his eyes off of the computer screen. "Like other facilities somewhere, where more people are?"

"Their could be."

"You don't know if anybody else is out there?" T-Dog asked taking his eyes off of the computer screen.

"Everyone, everything shut down." Jenner told everyone. "Communications stopped about a month ago, I've been in the dark ever since. I've been trying everything I can do to try to fix this mess."

Breanna looked up at Daryl while he said this. She went on her tiptoes and whispered in his ear, "I guess this isn't our haven. Is it?" He didn't say anything he just kissed her head staring at Jenner.

"So it's everywhere?" Andrea questioned. "We are literally the only one's here?"

"We shouldn't jump to conclusions. There may be other survivors out there. Odds are not by much seeing as how many of those things are out there." Jenner told her logically. Which did make sense. There were probably a hundred people around the whole world living like they were.

"What happens when that clock stops?" Dale asked pointing to the clock.

"The generators run out of fuel."

"And then?" Dale probed lightly.

Jenner didn't answer instead he asked Vi. "Vi, what happens when the generators run out of fuel?"

"World wide decontamination occurs."


	20. Chapter 20

_Aren't I great at keeping promises? Anyway i forgot to do this in the chapter before this.. I have my first chapter of one tree hill out EEK! So go read that if you feel up to it because like I said this story I already wrote and there's only like 5? more chapters. After this story I'm going to focus on my one tree hill one. And maybe in between that I'll start this sequel .(: I'm horrible at multitasking ... ANYWAY HAVE A GREAT REST OF THE WEEK AND HAPPY READING!  
____**Please Review!(:  
**_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the walking dead! I only own my OCs!**

* * *

Breanna was sitting in her room with Daryl who had just gotten out of the shower, after she had gotten out. But even though he looked so delectable just coming out of the shower, she couldn't help but think about what was going to happen when the clock stops. What did that decontamination thing even mean? Was it like bad? It sounded bad, but since Daryl didn't seem worried she wouldn't either. But he told her it'd be best to pack their bags...just in case.

Daryl watched as Breanna was sitting on the bed frowning slightly. He didn't need her worryin about shit. That was his job. "What's wrong? You aint thinkin about that decontamination shit are ya?" He asked as he sat down next to her.

Breanna looked up at him and smiled a little and shrugged. "I don't know what it exactly means, so it's obvious I'm thinking about it. What if it's something bad?"

Daryl didn't answer her. Instead he kissed her and gently guided her down onto the bed. He loved when she softly moaned into his mouth as he started to stroke her neck down to her breast. And he loved the shiver that racked her entire body when he came in contact with the very heart of her.

Breanna didn't know what was going on with Daryl, but she wasn't sure she wanted to stop him. It was like he was burning her with his touch and she lifted her hips up at him when he popped open the button of her pants and brought down the zipper.

Daryl couldn't believe how responsive she was to him, and he was loving every moment of this. He broke off the kiss groaning in disappointment, but he needed to get her pants off. He wasn't thinking about anything. Right now he could forget all the bad in the world and focus on her, on his angel.

Breanna's heart was pounding against her chest. She was nervous but excited. She had wanted this and Daryl didn't show he was going to stop. She sat up a little and pulled her shirt off giggling slightly when his eyes bugged out.

"Dammit." He cursed softly as he gently pushed her back down, and ran his hands up and down her body. He brought his mouth to her ear and whispered, "Gorgeous."

Breanna inadvertently let out a loud moan when his hand started to tease her. Not touching her, he was just out of reach and when she wriggled her hips he just brought his other hand down and held her still. She groaned. "Daryl!"

He just chuckled. "You know you aint gettin it that easy."

Daryl brought his head back down and wrapped her hair in his fist bringing her mouth to his. She sighed against his mouth as his tongue moved with her's, and jumped slightly when she felt his fingers touch her through her underwear. Daryl sucked in a breath as he felt her wetness through her underwear.

Breanna was to lost in the sensations he was giving her, she was whimpering and arching her hips for him to give her more when he suddenly stopped.

"Daryl, come on!" Breanna begged looking up at him, but he was frowning. Oh no, was he regretting this? "What?"

Daryl sat up severing all contact. "Do you hear that?"

Breanna stopped and ignored the sound of the blood in her ears and the pounding of her heart. "No, why?"

Daryl didn't say anything as he bent down and picked up her black sweat pants and grey t-shirt. "Get dressed." He told her quietly as he got off the bed.

"Daryl?" She questioned as she shakily put her top back on. "What are you doing?"

"The air stopped." He said suddenly as he pinpointed the disturbance he had felt.

"Huh?" Breanna asked stupidly getting up and putting on her pants. Again Daryl didn't answer just raked a hand through his hand and threw her a pair of socks and handed her, her boots. "Put these one now."

She decided not to argue as she did as she was told. She squeaked loudly when the lights went out as she was tying her shoe. "It's alright just finish okay?" She heard Daryl say as he opened up the door.

Breanna nodded as she picked up her back pack and put it on and through her duffel bag over her shoulder. She handed Daryl his bag shakily as he picked up his crossbow.

Daryl looked down at a clearly still aroused Breanna, but she was also terrified and she couldn't hide that. He kissed her forehead and told her, "We gonna be fine. We're gonna get outta here."

She looked up at him with those big green eyes. "Promise?"

He nodded, this was one promise he was damn sure he'd keep it.


	21. Chapter 21

_Hey everyone! So second to last chapter of my first finished story! WOO. I don't know if I am quite ready to part with this story but I gotta do what I gotta do. I'l probably upload it tomorrow or later tonight.. (: But since this story is ending, you should definitely go check out my One Tree Hill story. In my opinion it is way better written then this one. Why? Maybe because those chapters are longer? I don't know but definitely go read that if you're up to it, if not definitely go check out gurl3677's stories! they were amazing and what inspired me to kind of start writing my own.(: ANYWAY HAPPY READING!  
____**Please Review!(:  
**_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the walking dead! I only own my OCs!**

* * *

Jenna was sitting with Glenn in his room. They were playing cards, the most normal thing she could remember doing since this happened. She loved it. It felt like a Sunday night, just got out of the shower and chilling with a friend before the dreaded day everybody hated... Monday.

As Glenn put down an eight of hearts he looked up at her. "You okay?" Glenn asked her concerned.

Jenna shrugged. "Okay as you can be in this place."

Glenn nodded not saying anything looking as she put a ten of spades down. "Yeah, it feels to good to be true."

Jenna punched him in the arm, her blue eyes wide her mouth opened slightly. "Ow!"

"Don't say that!" She yelled at him then lowered her voice. "You'll jinx us" Jenna told him with a laugh.

Glenn just shook his head and put down a jack and slapped it quickly seconds before her. He put his hands up victoriously. "Ha! I win!" He said as a huge smile cam onto his face. A genuine she hadn't seen on him.

Jenna smiled slightly and shook her head. She almost felt guilty that she was here safe and playing cards with Glenn, not worrying about anything about the moment...except Merle. She felt so bad that her and Daryl had just left after finding the notes.

"You worried about Merle?" Glenn asked as he took the cards and add them to his pile.

She shrugged. "I know he can take care of himself. It's just I'm scared for him. I have no idea where he went or is, or who he is with, or if he's safe." Jenna told him looking down at her pile of cards.

Glenn noticed she looked down and he put his pile of cards down before putting his hands over her's. "I'm sure Merle Dixon is kicking ass out there. He's probably having a blast going out there and killing things without any consequences of his actions." He told her chuckling lightly at the end.

Jenna smiled nodding looking up at Glenn. He really was sweet, and kind. He always did whatever people asked of him, without complaint. She loved that. He was like a hero, only without being buff. But she could tell that before all this he had a big heart and a lot of love he could give.

Suddenly Glenn tensed. "What?" Jenna asked worriedly.

"The air..." Glenn trailed off sitting up.

Jenna froze and held her breath for a second and listened for something. But she heard nothing. Then the lights went out and Jenna immediately went closer to Glenn and wrapped her arms around his arms. "What's going on?"

"I don't know." He told her truthfully, but then he looked under the door and saw a light coming from the hallway. "C'mon." He led her to the door and opened it. The light swept into the room and Glenn pointed to her sneakers while he put his on. He put on his backpack while she got her duffel bags.

"Ready?" He asked her, when she nodded, he took her hand and led her out the room and when e went to go to the elevator she shook her head.

"No, I have to see if Breanna and Daryl are okay." Jenna told him letting go of his hand putting up her blonde hair as she walked down the narrow hallway to go to the room.

She saw the opened the door and saw Daryl holding the tiny red-head. "Bre." He whispered into her ear. Bre looked up at him and then saw Jenna and she smiled and went over to her and hugged her.

"Bre we need to get to the elevator okay? We need to get out of here, and I need you to be strong right now, okay?" Jenna told her gently but urgently. They needed to get out of here to see what is going on.

Breanna nodded and looked at Jenna and then saw Glenn standing behind her breathing slightly heavily. "C'mon Andrea, T-Dog, and Jacqui are waiting by the elevator. We need to get up there."

Jenna nodded and walked over to him taking his hand in hers and walking closely to him down the hallway. While Daryl had his crossbow in his right hand and his left hand on Bre's lower back guiding her.

As they got closer to the elevator they saw everyone and Breanna got excited about seeing Jacqui and ran over to her leaving Daryl to mutter a curse before walking quickly to catch up to Breanna where Jacqui was hugging the tiny girl to her.

"Ready?" T-Dog asked as he pressed the button. Everybody nodded being quiet waiting for the elevator to come. When it dinged they all stepped on and Daryl kept stealing glances over at Breanna who was standing near Jacqui.

It came up and they immediately saw the chaos they had been missing out on. Rick and Shane were yelling at Jenner and Lori was holding Carl to her while Dale stood by Rick and Shane trying to calm them down.

"Open this door now before I shoot you in the Goddamn head!" Shane bellowed at Jenner who standing in front of computer staring hard at the screen.

"Why!? There's no hope! I open those doors and they are all coming in! I will not die in my own place because of a bunch of cannibals!" Jenner yelled at Shane.

"Call them what they really are! Walkers, fucking zombies man!" Shane yelled.

"You're wrong about their being no hope." Rick said. "Even if you don't believe there isn't let us have that chance. It's your choice to stay here."

Breanna left Jacqui's side and walked over to Daryl and tugged on his arm for him to lower his head a bit and she went on her tip toes. "What are they talking about?" She asked him.

Daryl shrugged. "I don't know, but I'm sure as hell gonna find out."

Daryl walked over to the trio and yelled, "What the fuck is going on?"

Shane looked angrily over at the redneck then pointed to Jenner. "Ask the fucking scientist here!"

Daryl simply looked over to Jenner. "Well?"

Jenner answered him. "The system is dropping all non-essential use of power. It is designed to keep the computers running until the last possible moment. We just approached the half hour mark." He told them.

"What the fuck does that mean?" Daryl barked at him, looking up at the clock.

"HITS." Jenner said.

Daryl looked confused before realization came onto his face. "This fuckin place is gonna blow! And you keepin us in here?"

Jenner shrugged. "I'm giving you guys mercy. You won't have to come back as one of those things."

Daryl punched him, and that's when Shane and Rick came back by him and restricted him. "Open the fuckin door, ya prick!"

Shane shook his head snickering. "Think this is the only time I'll agree with ya Dixon."

Daryl didn't register Shane spoke to him he broke free from their grip and went over by the doors and started kicking it. "Open the fucking door!"

Rick looked over at Jenner, pleading with him. "Give us a chance." He said again, his haunted eyes looked at him.

Jenner pressed the button and the doors began to open. He'd let these people have their chance, they'd blow it. Ironic, he thought. But when he saw all of them scurry out except for two he realized these two were smart and when the old man cam back in the blonde fought with him before finally giving in and leaving.

He looked over to Jacqui and smiled slightly, and she offered one in return. As that was the last sight he saw before the CDC exploded.


	22. Chapter 22

_Hey guys... Last chapter... Sigh ): . I wanna thank all of you who reviewed, followed, and favorited. (: I'll probably write a sequel if I get extra time, but right now I'm focusing on my one tree hill story, then after that I'll probably do either this sequel or a victorious BAT story. I hope you guys read my other stories! If not you know that's cool... (; but seriously thanks for taking the time to read my story even if it is one of the 'typical' Daryl/OC story. But I got a gift for everybody ! SMUT, LEMONS, SEX, what ever the fuck you want to call it lol. So enjoy that to while your at it... ANYWAY HAPPY READING!  
____**Please Review!(:  
**_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the walking dead! I only own my OCs!**

* * *

Breanna was snuggled into Daryl's chest crying softly. He just kept stroking her hair. He let her cry, she would be better eventually. He just kept soothing her as best he could, and she took him completely by surprise she sat up and straddled him as he laid across the seats. He looked up at her questionably.

Breanna smiled into his blue eyes. "I need you right now. I just realized how fast someone can be taken away from me and I don't want you taken away from me without you making love to me." She said shyly.

Daryl tensed and she felt it. "Please, I don't care if you have scars. I just, I really need you right now, Daryl." She pleaded.

He slowly relaxed and then tensed slightly as she unbuttoned his first button on his shirt. "I aint ready to talk about the scars you see."

She shrugged smiling. "Whenever you're ready." Breanna leaned and meshed their lips together as she went to work on his shirt and his hands tangled in her hair.

She moaned lightly as his tongue massaged her's. Daryl tugged lightly on her shirt and she broke their kiss to take of her shirt, and threw it on the dashboard. She leaned back down and started grinding into him as she kissed him. She let out a breathy moan as he rolled his hips as she came down.

"Again." Breanna whimpered, as he did it again. Before he flipped her over. He took off her pants and threw it next to her shirt before slowly taking the rest of his shirt off.

Breanna leaned up and kissed him, as she started to unbutton his pants and tried to push them down put couldn't get them down all the way. She giggled. "Help." She indicated toward his pants.

Daryl quickly maneuvered himself so he could take off his pants and loved her gasp as he went back down and kissed down her neck.

"No underwear?" She asked suppressing a moan.

He shook his head, looking up at her with a boyish grin. "I find them restricting to sleep in."

She giggled again as she pulled his head back down to her's and kissed him as he unclasped her bra. He pulled back and she shivered from how he looked at her. "Like?" She asked him nervously.

He nodded his mouth suddenly dry. "Aint ever seen a more gorgeous woman." He told her roughly.

She smiled and she lifter her hips as he began to pull down her underwear. She was wet, that much was clear, but he didn't know she wanted him this much. He did this to her. He felt a surge of pride move through him as he slowly circled her clit with his thumb as he inserted one finger in her.

Breanna gasped and she arched her back. "More." She moaned, he added another finger slowly rocking them insider her and she moved her hips to his hand. She was whimpering and moaning and almost lost it when he replace his tongue with his fingers.

Her nails were scratching in his scalp and he groaned, making it vibrate through her in the most delicious places. "Daryl, now." She almost yelled pulling at his hair.

He didn't say anything he just licked his lips. He looked down that the wonderful creatures in his arms. "You're _mine_." He told her. "You are my woman, you aint gonna be with anyone else." he said this as he slowly sank into her warmth and groaned at how tight she was.

Breanna whimpered as he pushed into her. And nodded frantically as he claimed her. Hearing his voice and him going inside her just put her in a place she never thought she would ever get to experience.

Daryl tried to be good, he tried to go slow. Draw out the pleasure for both of him but she kept moaning for him to go faster and harder before he gave into both of their needs...

_Later _they laid on the seat together with a blanket over them. They had gotten dressed because Daryl told her just in case anything happened. She loved it. She was sore in the best places and she felt incredibly loved. Even if he didn't say it.

"You don't need to worry bout getting pregnant." He told her breaking the silence as her head lay on his chest.

She frowned as she looked down at him. "Huh? What do you mean? You weren't talking to Jenna were you? I wanted to tell you." She told him annoyed at Jenna. Sure Jenna knew they would eventually get to this point but she would tell him when she was ready!

"What are you talking about?" Daryl asked confused. "I was talking about me getting a vasectomy when I was twenty-one." He told her quietly.

Breanna frowned at him. "Why would you do that?"

Daryl shrugged. "Didn't want anymore fuck-ups like me."

"Oh Daryl." She cooed as she laid back down. "Don't, you aren't one. You are incredible! You can do so many great things, you protect people you don't even like, you go out and find food for them. Daryl you're my hero, God I love you." She told him passionately before leaning down and giving him a soft kiss.

When she pulled back he had a relaxed expression on his face and a smiled. "I love you too." He told her quietly.

Breanna smiled and snuggled back into his side. "What were you talking about?" He questioned about earlier.

"It's just I have a factor 7 deficiency. Which basically has to do with me bleeding a lot. If I am I need to time it and if it goes on longer than three minutes I would need to go to the hospital and have my doctor try and stop it."

"I asked my hematologist if I could have children and she said it wouldn't be safe for me to do it. I could but I could probably bleed to death by giving birth. So my mom and I talked. I went and got my tubes tied. Usually you have to be 36 but because of my medical condition they did it last year." She told him sadly.

He kissed her head and sighed. "Hey don't be sad. I think of this as a good thing I get you all to myself forever."

Breanna giggled before looking at him. "I always wanted a big family. I wanted kids and grandchildren. But if I have you I guess I can settle for that." She told him teasingly loving his growl.

"Woman you best get used to me." He told her roughly, before softly saying, "Cause I aint going anywhere."

She smiled and he softly kissed her. She snuggled into him before falling asleep. It kind of amazed Daryl that he could finally have his life after the fucking world ended. But looking at the beautiful creature in his arms sleeping peacefully, he would wait eternity for her.

_The End._


	23. Chapter 23

**_SO AUTHOR'S NOT GUYS! I JUST UPLOADED THE SEQUEL TO THIS STORY! YAY, SO GO CHECK THAT OUT. I ONLY HAVE ONE CHAPTER DONE RIGHT NOW BUT THERE ARE MORE ON THE WAY, SO GO BE AMAZING READERS I KNOW YOU ARE AND READ IT! IT'S CALLED FEVER HIT, GOT BIT(: _ **


End file.
